The Rocker That Holds Me
by The Min's
Summary: Bagaimanapun, aku tak mampu menghadapi gangguan yang tampaknya telah kuderita. Ini sungguh membuatku takut. Aku benci dokter, tapi aku tiba-tiba lebih khawatir mengetahui apa yang salah denganku daripada apa yang dokter mungkin lakukan padaku. Ketika aku memperoleh hasil pemeriksaanku, hidupku tak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi... Min Yoongi. Suga. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Hoseok.
1. Prolog

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker ? here we go~~**

 **Prolog**

Saat itu hujan. Aku suka hujan, tapi tidak dengan guntur dan kilat. Cahaya kilat tidaklah seburuk guntur yang menggemuruh. Itu mengingatkanku pada Ibuku ketika dia sedang murka, melayang karena obat terlarang, minuman beralkohol, dan laki-laki. Hari ini aku mendapat dosis ganda amukan karena ada badai yang mengamuk di luar dan monster Ibuku yang mengamuk dalam kemarahannya.

Aku berharap dan berdoa pada Tuhan bahwa dia hanya akan pergi tidur seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengarkan doaku saat ini. Tampaknya Tuhan tidak pernah mendengar doaku di setiap aku berdoa kepada-Nya. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Dia benar ada? Seperti yang selalu disampaikan pendeta yang selalu singgah berulang-ulang kali bahwa Dia ada. Ibuku sering mengutuk Tuhan, jadi aku pikir dia percaya kepadaNya.

Hujan membasahi baju kaus tipis dan celana leggingku. Aku menyelinap keluar jendela sesaat setelah ibuku selesai denganku. Hujan menyapu airmataku dan darah yang mengalir dari luka yang ditinggalkan ibuku setelah dia mengejarku dengan sebuah cambuk dan tinjunya. Air dingin menyengat tubuh berbilur dan memarku, tapi aku telah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Secepatnya setelah kaki telanjangku menginjak tanah di luar _trailer*_ ku, aku berlari dengan cepat ke arah celah kecil berumput yang membatasi _trailer_ dimana aku tinggal dengan _trailer_ yang dianggap Jimin sebagai rumah. Aku berdoa semoga ibunya belum memutuskan untuk membersihkan kamarnya, semoga beliau tidak mengunci jendela kamar seperti yang selalu dibiarkan Jimin tidak terkunci untukku, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ketika aku naik pada ember tua berukuran lima galon yang kugunakan sebagai tangga, aku merintih saat menemukan bahwa benar ibunya telah berada dikamarnya. Jendela terkunci. Aku menggigil sekarang karena hujan bertambah deras, dan aku tak punya sepatu, jas bahkan tempat hangat untuk berlindung. Aku tahu tidak ada gunanya untuk mencoba berkeliling di _trailer-trailer_ sekitar.

Ayah Taehyung ada dirumah dan aku tak akan pernah masuk kesana ketika ada kesempatan tuan Kim bisa menemukanku. _Trailer_ Hoseok  & Namjoon hanya punya jendela kecil yang terlalu tinggi untuk dinaiki oleh kaki kecilku, kecuali salah satu dari mereka membantuku.

Sebuah isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku saat aku menyibakkan rambut basah dan kusutku dari wajahku, hanya untuk berjengit ketika aku menyentuh pipiku yang bengkak. Ibuku seorang yang ahli dalam menampar wajahku. Dan hari ini dia tepat pada sasarannya, mengingat jumlah obat yang dipakainya dan minuman keras yang habis ditenggaknya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari seberang halaman rumput kecil. Ibuku telah kembali untuk ronde kedua dan dia telah mengetahui ketidakberadaanku. Jantungku berpacu, aku melakukan hal yang hanya bisa aku pikirkan. Aku menarik drum yang menopang _trailer_ Jimin. Aku menarik dan menarik, mengiris tanganku saat aku melakukannya. Tapi, akhirnya dengan rintihan kemenangan aku berhasil menariknya cukup kebelakang sehingga aku bisa merangkak bersembunyi di bawah _trailer_.

Begitu aku sudah dibawah, aku mendorong drum itu kembali ke tempatnya setelah itu. Aku menahan jeritan saat aku bersandar dan tanganku menyentuh bangkai tikus. Aku mengelap tanganku di celana lembabku dan memeluk tubuhku agar aku tidak bersentuhan dengan tikus itu lagi. Kepalaku bersandar pada pondasi dan kupejamkan mata, berdoa semoga Ibuku tidak akan berpikir untuk mencariku disini.

Aku pasti tertidur. Ketika aku bangun, aku mendengar Jimin dan Taehyung memanggil namaku. mereka terdengar panik. "―Yoongi?"‖ Jimin tepat disampingku di sisi lain dari drum. "―Yoon?"‖

Aku meraih drum dan menariknya kebelakang cukup untuk melihat keluar. Pada awalnya mereka tidak memperhatikanku. Jimin berdiri bersama Taehyung, keduanya memakai baju band mereka yang aku bantu untuk mendesainnya.

Taehyung memegang stik drum di tangan kirinya sementara yang satunya terkepal. Jimin terlihat khawatir. "Dia tidak akan pergi jauh"

"―Dasar jalang sialan! Jika saja mereka tidak akan membawa Yoongi dari kita seperti yang kupikirkan, aku akan segera langsung menelpon polisi"‖ omel Taehyung.

"Tapi mereka akan melakukannya, Jess. Dan kemudian dia akan berada di tempat yang lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Setidaknya kita bisa menjaganya"‖ ujar Jimin padanya.

Ini adalah topik pembicaraan yang sama yang selalu mereka bahas setelah kejadian penganiayaan. Jika mereka menelpon polisi, dinas sosial akan membawaku pergi. Tempat penampungan tidak lebih aman dari Ibuku. Mungkin lebih buruk. Aku berumur 7 tahun dan aku mengerti maksudnya. Jimin dan yang lainnya telah menjelaskan padaku berulang kali.

Aku menarik drum itu lebih mundur lagi dan perlahan merangkak keluar. Aku kaku dan terluka. Lumpur menempel di bekas luka cambukan dan goresan di tanganku dari pondasi. Aku lebam dan memar. Dan aku mulai merasakan gatal di tenggorokanku yang akan berakhir dengan radang tenggorokan. Tiba-tiba ada lengan kuat yang menarikku keluar. Begitu ujung kakiku terlihat, aku segera dipeluk Jimin.

"Sial!" seru Taehyung.

"Diam, Tae" Jimin membentaknya sembari mempererat pelukannya padaku.

Aku bisa melihatnya berpikir keras. Dia sedang berpikir kemana harus membawaku, menyembunyikanku. Aku mendengar suara tawa dari trailerku—Ibuku pasti sedang kedatangan salah satu teman lelakinya, dan terdengar suara televisi dari _traile_ rnya—jika Ibunya melihatku seperti ini, beliau akan langsung menelpon polisi, tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Ayahku sudah pergi" Taehyung telah mulai berjalan menuju trailernya.

"Ayo Jimin!"

Aku menggigil sesampainya kami di kamar Taehyung. Aku kedinginan, sungguh kedinginan dan terluka parah.

"Kita harus membuatnya hangat"ujar Jimin. "Mulailah menyalakan air panas supaya aku bisa memandikannya"

Taehyung tidak berkata apa-apa saat dia meninggalkan kamar dan aku mendengar bunyi air menyala dari ruangan sebelah. Jimin mengajakku berdiri di kakiku dan mulai melepaskan baju basahku. Aku tidak membantah saat dia melepaskan celana leggingku bersama dengan celana dalamku. Dia menarik napas panjang saat dia melihat memar; luka yang menganga di kaki dan tanganku, satu dipunggung dan sepanjang perutku.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi" bisiknya. "Aku sangat menyesal"

Aku terdiam sebab aku tak mengerti mengapa dia meminta maaf. Bukan dia yang memukulku. Ini bukan salahnya. Aku mungkin seorang gadis kecil, namun aku tahu dia takkan bisa selalu melindungiku. Dia punya band, dan hari ini mereka bermain musik di sebuah pesta untuk beberapa orang anak dari sekolahnya. Aku berharap dia mengajakku, tapi aku sadar seorang anak berumur 7 tahun di pesta anak SMA bukanlah ide yang bagus. Namjoon mencoba menjelaskannya padaku dan aku hampir yakin aku mengerti alas an tersebut.

"Jimin!" Taehyung memanggil dari kamar mandi. "Aku kurang yakin apakah ini terlalu panas atau tidak. Kemarilah dan periksa ini."

Jimin menuntunku dengan tangannya ke kamar mandi kemudian membungkuk untuk mengetes suhu air.

"Ini kelihatannya sudah pas" dia mengangkatku dan menempatkanku di air. Aku merengek ketika air menyentuh lukaku. Itu sakit namun panas dari air terasa enak di kakiku yang dingin. Tak lama kemudian aku berhenti menggigil. Jimin membersihkanku, berusaha bersikap lembut saat dia membersihkan luka di tubuhku. Rahangnya mengeras dan kurasa ada air mata menggenang di matanya.

Kemudian setelah rambutku bersih dan wangi, dia mengangkatku keluar dari air, membungkusku dengan handuk. Taehyung memegang sekotak plester luka dengan gambar putri kecil di atasnya yang sangat kusukai. Tapi ada juga sebuah salep lengket di tangannya yang lain dan aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, itu sangat perih"

Jimin menggosokkan handuk ke seluruh tubuh basahku, masih berusaha untuk lembut. Beberapa luka berdarah lagi dan perih saat terkena gosokan handuk. Ketika dia selesai dia mengambil salep dariku dan aku menjauh.

"Tidak, Jimin"‖ rengekku. "Aku tidak mau itu"

"Aku tahu, Yoongi. Aku tahu ini pasti sakit, tapi kau tidak mau terinfeksi, kan?"‖ Dia berkedip-kedip dan kurasa dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Jika kau terinfeksi, maka kau harus ke dokter dan mereka akan menyuntikmu."

Itu kata-kata ajaibnya. Aku benci disuntik ! Aku benci dokter ! Jadi aku duduk di bak cuci kecil dan membiarkannya mengoleskan salep ke seluruh tubuhku, mencoba bertahan untuk tidak merintih karena sakit ini. Tak lama setelah dia selesai, salep itu hampir habis. Taehyung menolongnya memasang plester luka. Setelah selesai, mereka mencium luka itu dan mengatakan hal yang selalu mereka katakan.

"―Semoga lekas sembuh."

Taehyung memakaikan salah satu kemejanya untukku. Tapi karena kebesaran mereka menyimpulnya, sehingga aku tidak akan jatuh terjerembab saat berjalan. Ketika aku telah berpakaian, Jimin mengangkatku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar Taehyung. Mereka menempatkanku di tempat tidur kecil yang berlawanan dengan dinding dan memakaikan selimut yang beraromakan seperti Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Hoseok memasuki ruangan. Namjoon menjinjing tas dari Wal-Mart dan mengeluarkan sekotak obat-obatan. Mereka memberiku sedosis besar Tylenol dan kemudian menyuapiku. Hoseok telah mampir di McDonalds dan membelikanku paket chicken nugget. Perutku berbunyi dan aku sadar aku belum makan sejak kemarin. Perutku sakit saat kunyahan pertama. Aku duduk dan memegang perutku hingga sakitnya hilang kemudian melahap habis sisa nugget dan kentang goreng. Aku tidak minum Sprite yang mereka beli sampai aku selesai makan. Ini sungguh enak.

Akhirnya aku meraih mainanku, boneka binatang dengan rambut aneh dan baju kaus. Aku mendekapnya erat di dadaku saat Jimin menyisir rambut kusutku. Rambutku saling menarik, karena jarang disisir, tapi aku tak mengeluh dan dia berlaku lembut. Selama sisir itu bekerja di rambutku, mataku semakin berat. Tak lama aku pun tertidur...

Note :

*trailer : semacam rumah-rumah _agak-kumuh_ yang terbuat dari semacam truk

remake lagi gengssss… kali ini novel terjemahan yaa. Jadi mohon Kritik dan sarannya untuk kata-kata yang masih rancu hehe ini udah selesai ku remake sebenarnya dalam waktu sehari suntuk ditengah bau rumah sakit disekelilingku. Tapi tetep yaa postingnya ga cepet-cepet hehe pengen liat respond kalian dulu…

Versi aslinya ada 8 buku dan masing-masing menceritakan tentang ke-4 pria dalam cerita ini. Aku (berniat dan berusaha) mau merake keseluruhannya yang berarti bakal ada versi kisah cinta Jimin ,Taehyung ,Namjoon dan Hoseok hoho Ada yang mau ?

Disini couplenya siapa ? yg pernah baca pasti tau laah ,tapi yang belum. Find out on next chapter yak wkwk

Udah ah, mulai bawel nih. Jadi pada tertarik atau ngga ? atau cukup (lagi-lagi) jadi konsumsi pribadiku ?

So, next or bye ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 1**

Aku membuka mata begitu bus berhenti. Sambil meringis, aku mendorong diri untuk bangun dari sofa dan melihat sekilas keluar. Bus wisata terparkir di parkiran sebuah hotel. Bus lainnya penuh dengan para kru dan dua trailer beroda delapan belas di tarik dibelakangnya, penuh dengan segala perlengkapan panggung dan band. Aku ingin mandi dan tidur sepanjang malam yang benar-benar penuh, tapi aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus dilakukan.

Berdiri, aku berjalan menuju bagian belakang bus untuk membangunkan yang lain. Hoseok tengkurap di tempat tidur paling bawah. Dia memegang sebotol * _Jack Daniel_ 's di tangannya, setengah botolnya telah kosong. Di atasnya Namjoon sedang mendengkur, bassnya di dekap erat ke dadanya. Di sisi lain Taehyung sedang mengigau, bergumam tentang beberapa "pengacau"

Sambil mendesah, aku mengguncang bahunya terlebih dahulu. "Tae" aku harus mendekat ke telinganya dan meneriakkan namanya. Mereka semua tukang tidur yang parah, tapi Taehyunglah yang terparah. "Tae! Ayolah, mari kita pergi tidur di tempat tidur yang sebenarnya."‖

Taehyung menguap kemudian membuka matanya. "Yoon?"

Aku menyeringai ke arahnya. "Siapa lagi?" aku mencium pipinya dan menarik lengannya. "Bangunlah, kita sudah sampai." Ketika dia sudah duduk, aku pindah ke Namjoon. Yang harus aku lakukan hanyalah mengambil bassnya. Dia mengencangkan tangannya di sekitar bassnya dan bangun. "Aku sudah bangun"‖ gerutunya.

"Hoseoki" Aku mengambil botol _Jack Daniel's_ dari tangannya dan menutupnya kembali. Punggungnya telanjang dan tato Bangtan sepanjang punggungnya itu menekuk saat aku membangunkannya. "Ugh, kau benar-benar harus mandi."

Aku hampir muntah mencium bau minuman keras di napasnya saat dia berbalik dan menarikku ke arahnya. "Bangun kau, Pemabuk."‖

Dia mencium pipiku sebelum dia melepaskanku dan aku berdiri, bergerak maju menuju akhir bus. "Kalian semua segera berpakaian. Setelah aku membangunkan Jimin, aku akan mengurus masalah kamar kita... Jangan kembali tidur, Taehyung!"‖ aku memperingatkannya.

Mengetahui dia akan melakukannya. "Aku punya seember air es untukmu jika kau melakukannya."

Dia menggumam mengutukku, tapi aku hanya menyeringai. Televisi menyala. Aku mematikannya dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa di samping Jimin. Dia tidak memakai apa - apa kecuali celana boxernya. Aku tidak berhenti untuk mengerlingkan mataku pada dadanya yang keras dan perutnya yang kencang. Aku sudah melakukannya berulang kali sebelumnya. Malahan aku membungkam mulutnya dan mencubit hidungnya. butuh beberapa detik saat sebelum dia tersentak dan

mendorongku jatuh.

"Sialan!"

Dia menggerutu tapi membantuku untuk bangun dari tempat aku terjatuh. Aku berdiri sambil tertawa dan meraih kaus Bangtannya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Aku baru saja tertidur beberapa jam lalu" dia mengambil kaus yang aku berikan padanya dan memakainya. "Banyak hal yang aku pikirkan. Lagu-agu yang ingin keluar tapi terkunci di otakku."

"Aku bermimpi"curhatku.

Dia menegang, mengetahui bahwa mimpi-mimpiku tidak pernah menyenangkan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sembari meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke pangkuannya. "Mau membicarakannya?"

Menenangkanku, dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari- jarinya. Aku memejamkan mata dan mengubur wajahku di lehernya. Oh Tuhan, dia begitu harum! "Seperti biasa, kalian semua menjagaku. Itu salah satu dari sekian banyak mimpi ketika Ibuku mencambukku."

Lengannya yang keras memelukku dengan erat. Jari-jarinya mengencang di ikatan rambutku, tapi aku tak protes. "Aku benci wanita sialan itu" ucapnya. "Semoga dia membusuk di neraka sana."

Aku sangat setuju. Ibuku meninggal 6 tahun yang silam akibat overdosis obat-obatan terlarang. Untuk berkata aku merasakan kasihan rasanya merupakan pernyataan yang berlebihan. Semua yang aku rasakan ketika aku menemukan tubuh dinginya terbujur kaku saat aku pulang dari sekolah hari itu hanyalah kelegaan yang sangat luar biasa. Aku 15 tahun dan aku bebas dari penyakit yaitu Ibuku.

"Aku butuh kopi" Jimin berdiri dengan aku masih dalam pelukannya.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat untuk beberapa detik kemudian melepaskannya.

"Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkannya" aku berbicara dari balik bahuku saat aku melangkah menuju bagian depan bus.

"Itu bukan tugasmu untuk mendapatkannya!" Dia berteriak kepadaku.

Tapi memang iya. Sepanjang hidupku, Jimin dan lainnya telah merawatku. Bahkan ketika mereka harus meninggalkanku setelah mendapatkan tawaran kontrak sepuluh tahun silam, mereka masih memperhatikanku. Mengirimkan aku uang dan hadiah-hadiah. Memastikan seseorang mengecekku setiap hari. Mereka tengah mengadakan tour, melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan oleh para rocker, tetapi mereka tetap menelponku setiap hari. Ponsel yang mereka berikan padaku adalah satu-satunya penghubungku ke mereka. Aku bisa menelpon, mengirim pesan singkat, mengirim e-mail atau apapun yang aku inginkan atau butuhkan, sehingga aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka setiap hari.

Kemudian ketika Ibuku meninggal, mereka kembali, meninggalkan segalanya segera setelah aku menelpon Jimin. Mereka mengurus pemakaman. Dan disaat petugas Dinas Sosial datang mencoba membawaku, mereka membelaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah bagian dari mereka. Mereka membawaku jauh dari kehidupan gelap trailer dimana selama ini kami dibesarkan. Mereka membelikanku laptop, mengatur agar aku mengikuti kelas online sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan pendidikanku dari balik bus.

Para priaku takkan pernah meninggalkanku lagi. Dan aku berhutang pada mereka untuk selalu merawatku. Menjemputku, memulihkanku. Menjaga kewarasanku. Memberiku makan. Memberiku pakaian. Menyayangiku. Tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya. Tapi Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon dan Taehyung berbeda. Mereka mengenalku sejak aku berumur 5 tahun. Membawaku di bawah sayap-sayap gelap mereka, melindungiku meskipun mereka 10 tahun di atasku. Mereka adalah

keluargaku dan kini adalah saatnya aku untuk merawat mereka.

Jadi aku mengurus semuanya. Mereka ingin kopi, aku bawakan mereka kopi. Jika Hoseok ingin sekotak _Scotch_ berumur 50 tahun yang baru, yang sangat mustahil untuk di dapat, aku pastikan dia akan mendapatkannya. Aku mengurus semuanya, dari pemesanan kamar hingga perempuan. Yeah, aku telah menjadi seorang profesional yang mampu menyingkirkan wanita-wanita manapun yang telah lewat

masa keberadaannya. Dan itu biasanya terjadi di pagi hari berikutnya.

Dua jam kemudian, aku telah mengatur mereka berempat masing-masing di kamarnya. Aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di kamar Hoseok, untuk memastikan dia mandi dan menggosok giginya. Memberikannya sepasang pakaian bersih dan menyuruhnya tidur. Ketika aku menuju kamarku, aku merasa melayang. Aku mandi dengan cepat dan hampir terlelap sebelum kepalaku menyentuh bantal.

.

.

.

"Yoon!" Taehyung menggedor pintu kamarku membangunkanku beberapa jam kemudian. Aku menatap jam, melihat bahwa sudah saatnya menuju Seoul Center untuk mempersiapkan konser malam ini dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku membuka pintu untuk Taehyung supaya dia tidak merubuhkannya. Dia berjalan masuk saat aku mengganti baju tidurku.

"Kau baik- baik saja, Yoongi?" tanyanya bahkan tidak pusing untuk mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku memakai bra dan memasang kaus Bangtan dari atas kepalaku. "Kau tidak pernah lewat tertidur sebelumnya."

Kenyataannya aku merasa tidak enak badan untuk akhir-akhir ini. Tapi, aku tak berniat untuk memberitahukannya. Dia akan memberitahu ke yang lain dan mereka akan mengerumuniku, memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter. Aku benci dokter! "Baru saja mengalami malam yang sulit kemarin."‖Elakku. "Mimpi buruk."

Aku menarik celana dalam baru dan kemudian memasang celana jins ketat. Sepatu bot selutut dengan hak 3 inci dan aku siap. Aku mengikat rambut berantakanku menjadi ekor kuda. Tidak perlu berdandan, lalu berputar dengan dia masih menatapku. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tae."

Aku memeluknya erat dan berjinjit untuk mencium pipinya. "Tenanglah."

Aku menarik satu tanganku ke atas dan mengusap kepalanya dengan rambut yang berwarna pirang. Itu sangat seksi dan semua orang sangat ingin mengusap kepalanya. Tetapi dia hanya menyukainya jika aku yang melakukannya.

"Aku pikir kita perlu sebuah liburan" ujarnya saat mengikutiku keluar dari kamar. "Mungkin kita harus kembali ke rumah untuk beberapa saat." Aku meliriknya melalui bahuku saat aku memencet tombol lift.

"Dan dimana tepatnya rumah itu? Kita tinggal di bus selama 6 tahun ini."

"Jimin berbicara tentang membeli rumah. Tapi kita tidak bisa memutuskan dimana kita akan menetap. Hoseok menyarankan di Busan, Namjoon ingin ke Jeju."‖ Dia mengangkat bahunya sambil melangkah masuk bersamaku ke dalam lift.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi asalkan kami tetap bersama. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka akan secepat ini menetap, bahkan di saat kita telah lelah untuk pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. "Aku tak pernah memikirkannya" ucapku padanya.

"Well, kau harus memikirkannya. Kami ingin tahu dimana kau ingin tinggal dan menetap. Kau tahu kemanapun kau pergi, kami akan mengikutimu."

Kata-katanya menghangatkan hatiku dan aku memeluknya erat. Dia mencium puncak kepalaku dan kami keluar dari lift di lantai dasar. Jimin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon sudah menunggu kami. Mereka semua memberiku tatapan khwatir, tapi aku hanya melewati mereka menuju ke limo yang sudah menunggu di luar.

 **TBC**

Note :

*Jenis minuman keras

Banyak yang bilang gak ngeh sama ceritanya ,apa aku terlalu gagal menjelaskan alurnya ? tapi emang kalian harus baca ini secara keseluruhan baru nangkep sihhh. Ini salah satu novel keren yang aku suka dan sangat saying kalo gak di remake jadi ff bangtan wkwk

So, review ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 2**

Menyiapkan peralatan dan melakukan cek suara adalah hal-hal yang tidak mampu aku lakukan. Jadi, aku memilih untuk berurusan dengan urusan dibelakang panggung. Aku memastikan buffet makan malam telah tersaji rapi sehingga para priaku dapat makan sebelum mereka tampil malam ini. Kemudian aku mengecek daftarku tentang apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menyiapkan diri menghadapi grup fans belakang panggung.

Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah perempuan, yang semuanya berharap untuk dapat berakhir di ranjang setidaknya salah satu anggota band Bangtan. Aku membenci satu persatu dari mereka, namun aku hanya memberi tatapan dingin meremehkan ke arah mereka sebagai gantinya. Mereka juga membenciku, karena siapapun yang menjadi penggemar Bangtan pasti tahu bahwa hanya aku perempuan yang berarti bagi semua anggota band.

Aku memastikan fans setia belakang panggung tetap menempati area yang disediakan untuk mereka dimana para keamanan mengawasi mereka laksana elang- untuk menghindari salah satunya masuk ke ruang ganti untuk sebuah 'seks kilat' atau lebih parahnya untuk mencari ketenaran karena telah berhasil membunuh seorang rocker terkenal- sementara aku memastikan para priaku sudah diurus dengan baik.

Aku lega ketika melihat mereka makan di kamar gantinya. Begitu pula dengan Hoseok, walau dia tetap membuatku menggelengkan kepalaku saat aku melihat dia lebih memilih minum _Jack Daniels_ dibanding soda ataupun air putih. Aku mengambil botol itu dari tangannya dan menggantinya dengan sebotol air dingin dan berbalik untuk melihat apakah yang lain membutuhkan sesuatu. Ketika mereka telah selesai makan, aku membuang piring mereka ke tempat sampah dan memastikan bahwa mereka telah memegang sebotol Air ataupun Minuman isotonik. Mereka butuh cairan karena sebuah konser selalu menghabiskanya. Terutama Jimin yang bernyanyi sambil berlari di atas panggung.

Aku menatap mereka satu persatu, menikmati ketampanan sejati mereka masing-masing. Hoseok dan Namjoon dengan rambut gondrong gelapnya dan mata abu-abu besarnya. Kedua saudara ini begitu tampan dengan struktur wajah yang tegas dan tubuh langsing berotot yang ditutupi tato. Tae dengan rambut pirangnya dan mata besar coklatnya yang bisa berubah sesuai emosinya. Dia besar, dengan semua ototnya yang membuncah keluar, membuat orang terkagum-kagum akan dirinya yang entah bagaimana dapat memainkan drum dengan begitu lancar dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Untuk beberapa detik lebih lama aku membiarkan mataku menatap Jimin. Dengan suaranya yang mampu mengacaukan wanita luar dalam dan sepasang mata biru esnya yang sebagian tersembunyi di balik tirai lembut bulu mata hitam dan tebal, tidak banyak wanita yang mampu untuk mengatakan bahwa seorang Park Jimin tidak mempengaruhi gairah mereka bahkan hanya secuil sekalipun. Tubuh langsing berotot dengan wajah yang membuat para Dewa menangisi hari kelahirannya dan tubuh yang tidak setinggi dengan para saudara band yang lainnya, dia telah membuat seluruh penggemar yang mengikuti Bangtan karena cinta, nafsu maupun iri kepadanya.

"Jadi yang mana malam ini? Pirang, coklat atau rambut merah?"‖aku bertanya sambil menaikkan alisku dan senyuman tipis dibibirku.

Namjoon menyeringai ke arahku dari sofa tempat dia berbaring. "Aku akan mengambil salah satu dari masing-masing mereka."

Aku memutar mataku padanya. Dari mereka berempat, Namjoon adalah playboy terbesar. Membawa satu persatu dari tiap tipe wanita menurutnya 'ringan'

"Hmm...ada banyak pilihan sih, tapi seperti biasa pasti yang pirang yang lebih banyak. Tolong berhati-hatilah." Aku menatap Hoseok penuh arti. "Kau sudah bersiap, kan?"

"Yoongi!" nampak sedikit rona merah dipipinya. Aku terus menatapnya sambil mengangkat alis. Akhirnya dia membuang muka. "Aku punya kondom," gumamnya.

Yang lain hanya tertawa mengejek. Aku mengabaikan mereka ketika berbalik ke pintu. "Kalian punya wawancara jam 9 pagi besok. Aku telah mengatur agar kita dapat menggunakan salah satu ruang pertemuan sesampainya kita di hotel. Jadi, kumohon bawa badanmu keluar dari kamarmu sebelum aku menggedor pintu kamar kalian."

Aku tahu aku harus memperingatkannya sekarang sebab aku takkan bisa membayangkan akan dapat bertemu mereka lagi setelah konser hingga pagi menjelang.

"Hoseok, jangan buat aku memandikanmu di pagi hari. Secepatnya bersihkan badanmu dari aroma jalang itu dan minuman."

"Oh Tuhan, Yoongi!" Dia berteriak kepadaku. "Kenapa kau hanya memarahiku hari ini?"

Aku berhenti sejenak di pintu dan berbalik untuk melotot padanya. "Tolong lakukan saja, Hoseok."

Dia menggerutu dan aku merasa sedikit buruk karena memperlakukannya begitu kejam. Tapi dia seorang pria dewasa dan lebih sering daripada tidak aku memandikannya karena dia terlalu mabuk atau terlalu melayang untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Konser hampir selesai ketika aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya dari kantong belakang celanaku dan melihat nama manajer Bangtan. Dia menyukaiku karena aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Sementara dia enak-enakan tidur di rumahnya di ranjang besarnya yang nyaman, aku disini bekerja keras untuk para priaku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Bentakku sambil mendekatkan ponsel ke telingaku, berjalan menjauh dari panggung sehingga aku bisa lebih jelas mendengarkannya

daripada suara band.

Jackson Wang tertawa, membuatku ingin menampar wajah tampannya. "Siapa yang mengencingi cherrio-mu?"

"Aku sedang kesal" sungutku padanya, tidak yakin mengapa aku jadi pemarah sore ini. Tapi dia seharusnya sduah terbiasa dengan sifatku ini. Aku benci dia ! "Apa yang kau inginkan?"‖

"Seperti biasa...Dominasi dunia...Miliaran Dollar. Dan sebuah band yang membuatku terlihat bagus. Aku punya beberapa dari hal yang terakhir aku sebutkan tadi."

Aku memutar mataku. Bangtan adalah band paling keren yang ditanganinya. Mereka lebih dari membuatnya tampak bagus. Mereka membuat orang-orang berpikir betapa jeniusnya dia 'menemukan‖ mereka.'

"Jimin mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengambil waktu liburan musim panas, jadi aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa Tur HYYH telah aku pindahkan ke bulan September."

Ini mengejutkanku. Jimin tidak pernah menyebut apapun tentang liburan musim panas. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku? Aku menatap tajam ke belakangku, berharap aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari Jimin sekarang. Tapi sepertinya hal itu harus menunggu. Semenjak tur musim panas dipindahkan, kami hanya memiliki waktu beberapa minggu ke depan untuk menyelesaikan tur di Gulf Coast.

"Oke" jawabku pada Jackson. "Kirimkan padaku rincian jadwal barunya. Aku akan memastikan semuanya diurus dengan baik.‖

"Aku tahu kau bisa. Karena itu aku sangat menyayangimu, Tuan Putri. Kau membuat hidupku lebih mudah."

Aku menggertakan gigi. "Jangan panggil aku Tuan Putri!" aku berteriak padanya dan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Aku sangat tidak menyukai si brengsek itu. Dan aku tidak suka dipanggil Tuan Putri. Si brengsek itu tahu, tapi dia selalu melakukannya setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Suara Jimin di panggung menyadarkanku dari kebencianku kepada Jackson dan aku mengalihkan perhatianku kembali kepada para priaku. Suara Jimin sungguh membuat populasi para wanita mabuk kepayang.

Ketika salah satu speaker berdentum keras tak sengaja di dekatku, aku segera tersentak sadar dari lamunan penuh hasratku dan segera mencari kesibukan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain mengetahui bagaimana Jimin mempengaruhiku. Aku tahu bahwa dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Untuknya dan para pria yang lain aku adalah adik kecil perempuan mereka. Mereka akan menyerahkan nyawanya untukku, sama seperti yang akan kulakukan untuk mereka.

Perpaduan antara parau dengan serak dan rayuan merupakan belaian pada tempat kegelapan diantara kedua kaki wanita. Aku jauh daripada kebal pada suara itu dan malah menemukan diriku membiarkan hasratku padanya terlihat saat aku berdiri disana menonton pertunjukan band mereka.

Dan bila pada Jimin aku tidak lain hanyalah gadis kecil yang telah dia rawat sepanjang 17 tahun masa hidupnya. Aku mengabaikan perasaanku karena aku tahu bahwa bukan aku yang diinginkannya. Kebahagiaannya lebih penting daripada kebahagianku.

Dengan bibir gemetar, aku meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak mendengarkannya bernyanyi lagi di sisa malam ini.

 **TBC**

Note :

 **Hmm dengan ini aku juga mau mengumumkan bahwa aku akan sedikit hiatus :( maaf karna sebentar lagi lebaran aku bakal sibuk dirumah dan setelah lebaran aku bakal disibukkan sama beberapa event hingga akhir tahun. Tapi akan kuusahakan update sebisa aku tapi yaa gak sesering sekarang ini yaa huhu**

 **So ,review gengsss. Semakin banyak review yang masuk semakin semangat aku mencuri waktu ditengah kesibukan mahasiswa akhir ini buat update hihiw**

 **Paypay**

 **And Mohon maaf lahir bathin yaaa**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 3**

Aku tidak pernah menjadi penyuka muntah. Aku telah membersihkan lebih banyak muntahan orang lain daripada diriku sendiri selama bertahun-tahun. Sebagian besar muntahan ibuku, dalam beberapa tahun terakhir ini para priaku – terutama Hoseok. Tapi aku sendiri? Aku hanya melakukannya beberapa kali seumur hidupku.

Pagi ini adalah salah satunya.

Aku tahu bahwa aku takkan bisa menahannya secepat mungkin saat aku turun dari tempat tidur. Perutku memberiku peringatan dua detik sebelum aku mencoba untuk melompat dari tempat tidur. Aku melakukannya di ujung tempat tidur sebelum aku membersihkan semua sedikit makanan yang aku paksakan untuk ditelan sehari sebelumnya. Baunya sangat tidak mengenakan daripada melihatnya.

Secepatnya ketika aku bisa sedikit menguasai refleks mualku aku berlari ke dalam toilet sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Rambutku menghalangi pandanganku dan aku memuntahi rambutku juga sebelum aku bisa menyingkirkannya dari wajahku. Baunya membuatku mual dan aku muntah sampai aku kehabisan nafas. Air mata bercucuran di wajahku, alisku berkeringat dan perutku terasa bergulung.

Aku berdoa kepada setiap Tuhan yang kuketahui dan memohon ampun. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Bahkan aku harus memaksa diriku untuk berdiri sendiri pada kakiku yang goyah dan memegang mulutku dibawah kran air sampai aku bisa menghilangkan sebagian besar rasa pahit di dalam mulutku. Aku ingin mandi tetapi pertama aku harus membersihkan kekacauan di kamar tidur sebelum aku melakukannya.

Ketika akhirnya aku mandi aku merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Tetapi aku terlambat sehingga tetap membiarkan rambutku basah dan tergesa-gesa berpakaian sebelum membangunkan para priaku.

Aku tidak terkejut ketika menemukan Namjoon masih diselimuti gadis-gadis ketika aku membuka pintu kamar hotelnya. Aroma seks didalam ruangan sangat kental membuat perutku protes, tetapi aku menelan rasa pahit di mulutku dan menyeretnya keluar dari bawah ketiga gadis. Tanganku mengepal di rambutnya dan aku menyentakknya sampai ia berdiri.

"Cepat mandi!" perintahku, sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan para gadis nakal setelah mengalami pagi seperti tadi. "Aku memberikan ceramah pada adikmu tentang hal ini, tetapi ternyata kau yang harus aku urus pagi ini.‖

"Yoongi!" Namjoon protes ketika aku memaksanya berjalan pancuran air berdiri dan memutar air dingin dengan kekuatan penuh. "sialan!"

"Turun ke lantai bawah dalam sepuluh menit!"

Aku berteriak padanya sebelum membanting pintu kamar mandi di belakangku. Para jalang itu di tempat tidur terbangun dan aku membelalak jijik pada mereka. "Ambil baju kalian dan keluar. Kalian mempunyai waktu dua menit sebelum keamanan melemparkanmu keluar, berpakaian atau telanjang. Aku tidak perduli."

Taehyung masih tidur ketika aku berjalan ke dalam kamarnya. Aroma seks masih tertinggal di dalam kamar tetapi dia sendirian di tempat tidur. Aku bahkan tidak mencoba membangunkannya dengan lembut. Aku mengisi air ke dalam gelas dan membuangnya ke kepalanya. "Aku bangun. Aku bangun." Dia megap-megap.

"Bagus." Aku membentak lalu meninggalkannya untuk bersiap.

Aku terkejut menemukan Jimin sudah bangun. Ketika aku meletakkan kunciku di pintunya ternyata sudah terbuka. Dia sudah berpakaian. Rambutnya tebal sudah tertata. Seperti biasa melihatnya aku merasakan sakit di tempat yang tidak seharusnya sakit. Dahinya berkerut khawatir saat melihatku.‖

"Yoongi. Merasa lebih baik, baby girl?"

‖

Berlari kesana kemari membuatku pusing dan perutku masih protes. Tetapi aku tidak ingin berdebat dengannya. Jika dia tahu aku sakit dia akan memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter. Tidak akan terjadi.

"Terimakasih sudah bangun." Gumamku.

"Yoong..."‖ Dia memanggil pelan ketika aku meninggalkannya.

Aku mengabaikannya dan melangkah ke lift dan pergi ke lantai atas. Kamar Hoseok berbau keringat, minuman keras dan seks. Tapi untungnya gadis atau beberapa gadis mengingat jumlah bungkus kondom di atas lantai di samping tempat tidur lenyap. Dia sepertinya sudah bangun ketika aku masuk ke dalam. Tentu saja karena kepalanya ada di dalam toilet. Suara muntahannya membuat reflek muntahku bereaksi dan aku muntah ke dalam wastafel. Cairan pahit hijau adalah semua yang dapat kuhasilkan dan aku memutar keran air sehingga aku dapat menelan beberapa tegukan air. Setidaknya sekarang aku mempunyai sesuatu untuk di keluarkan.

Tangan Hoseok yang berkeringat menyentuh punggungku. "Yoong?" Suaranya parau memanggil namaku dan aku melihat sekilas kepadanya, menyeka keringat dari atas bibirku. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku memberinya senyum lemah. "Sepertinya kita berdua mengalami pagi yang buruk." Gumamku.

Dia mengerang saat berdiri. Pantatnya telanjang tapi tak ada satupun dari kami perduli. Aku telah melihat setiap inci dari tubuh para priaku. Tidak ada yang memalukan dari bagian tubuh kami.… Tidak ada satupun yang mengedipkan mata ketika kami melihat satu sama lain telanjang. Oke mungkin aku mengedipkan mata sekali atau dua ketika aku melihat Jimin telanjang, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka tahu.

"Kau tidak pernah sakit."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatikan. Pergi mandi, oke?" Dia mengangguk dan aku berbalik pergi.

"Sikat gigimu" Aku mengingatkannya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka telah duduk di sofa panjang di ruang pertemuan. Hidangan makanan pagi telah disiapkan. Aku mencoba bernafas melalui mulutku untuk mengatasi aroma yang tidak mengenakan. Biasanya aku akan menyiapkan sepiring makanan dan secangkir kopi, tetapi pagi ini aku rasa aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan itu dan tidak muntah. Untungnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka perduli bahwa aku tidak menyiapkan segala kebutuhan mereka.

Wartawan dari majalah Rock Korean telah mulai mengajukan pertanyaan pada mereka. Kurus dengan kacamata tebal dan suara sengau membuatku saraf bawahku merinding mendengar setiap perkataan yang diucapkan dari mulutnya, aku heran bagaimana laki-laki seperti ini bisa menjadi wartawan di dunia musik rock. Mungkin mempunyai seseorang ayah orang penting. Aku tidak yakin dan aku

tidak perduli.

Dia seseorang yang ingin mengetahui apa yang juga ingin diketahui semua fans Bangtan. Bagaimana mereka bertemu? Apa makna signifikan dari nama band? Apa yang mereka lakukan saat musim panas? Kapan mereka akan membuat album baru?

Seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan mereka tidak pernah menjawab dua pertanyaan pertama dari orang tersebut-tidak ada yang tahu dari mana mereka berasal atau bagaimana kehidupan mereka sebelum terkenal; kebanyakan merupakan bentuk perlindungan mereka padaku karena gaya hidup ibuku yang tidak menyenangkan walaupun kehidupan masa kecil mereka juga tidak begitu bahagia. Tetapi mereka selalu menceritakan secara detil tentang musim panas dan lagu-lagu baru yang Jimin sedang kerjakan untuk album mereka selanjutnya.

Sejam kemudian lelaki itu berdiri dan pergi. Setelah berjabat tangan dengan semua orang dia berbalik padaku. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya kamu bekerja untuk Bangtan?"

"Yoongi bukan pembantu." Taehyung memberitahu pria itu, yang mana kami semua sudah tahu bahwa pria itu sudah mengetahuinya. "Wawancaramu telah selesai."

Nada peringatan tegas dan jelas dari suara sang drumer dan membuat wartawan itu segera kabur. Taehyung bisa mejadi si 'kepala panas', mudah marah dalam satu waktu dan cepat melayangkan sebuah tinju. Aku harus menjamin dia untuk keluar beberapa kali dari penjara karena ia terlibat perkelahian.

Aku menunggu beberapa saat untuk memastikan pria itu pergi sebelum aku berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf karena bersikap mengesalkan kemarin dan pagi ini."

Aku mengatakan pada mereka, penuh penyesalan. Aku tidak sering bersikap mengesalkan pada para priaku. Sejujurnya aku bisa menjadi seorang ratu jahat jika aku mau, tetapi bukan pada mereka.

"Duduk, Yoongi." Taehyung memerintahkan padaku. Ketika aku hanya berdiri, dia menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke sofa diantara dia dan Jimin. "Kita perlu bicara."

Aku menggigit bibirku, takut jika mereka membuatku pergi ke dokter. Atau berteriak padaku. Dari kedua pilihan aku pikir aku memilih diteriaki, tapi keduanya tetap akan membuatku menangis. Tangan Jimin membungkus disekitar pundakku, jarinya bermain di ujung rambutku yang masih basah. Ini menenangkan dan hanya dengan berada didekatnya membuatku aman dan dicintai.

"Yoongi, kami bisa melihat jika kau mulai lelah. Ini tidak apa-apa. Kita semua seperti itu. Itu sebabnya kami memutuskan berlibur di musim panas."

"―Aku sudah tahu bahwa kau merencanakan liburan musim panas ini."‖Aku memutar mataku padanya. "―Rich menelponku kemarin malam."

Aku mengatakan padanya ketika ia terlihat bingung. "―Kita akan tur bersama Chanyeol dan tur HYYH dimulai bulan September."

"―Jack sialan." Tae bergumam. "―Kami ingin mengejutkanmu."

"―Ngomong-ngomong...Kami berfikir untung menyewa sebuah rumah di suatu tempat. Tetapi kami pikir kau yang ingin memilihnya."

Jimin tersenyum padaku, senyumnya selalu membuatku hatiku nyeri untuk sesuatu yang tidak mungkin aku miliki. "―Dimanapun di dunia ini yang kamu inginkan, Yoongi-ya. Pilih sebuah tempat, temukan sebuah rumah untuk kita dan dimana kami bisa menghabiskan musim panas kita."

Daguku bergetar. Aku lega mereka tidak berteriak, bahwa aku tidak dikhianati Hoseok mengadukan keadaanku tadi pada yang lain dan mereka tidak memaksaku untuk pergi ke dokter. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba aku terisak-isak?

 **TBC**

NOTE : Hallo aku sudah berusaha keras untuk update ditengah sawah ni :( so, review yg banyak yaaa. See next time, (hope) really soon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 4**

Satu konser lagi dan kemudian kembali ke jalanan.

Apakah kalian tahu seberapa sulitnya menyembunyikan muntah ketika kamu berada dalam bus wisata? Itu hampir tidak mungkin. Tetapi entah bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya. Untuk tiga minggu berikutnya aku merahasiakannya dari mereka. Dengan alarm bangun pagi yang aku dapatkan setiap pagi hari dimana aku tergesa-gesa untuk mencari kamar mandi, aku tidak pernah begitu senang para pria itu bisa tidur dengan begitu nyenyak di dalam hidupku.

Setelah muntah-muntah setiap pagi aku biasanya bisa melalui sisa hari tanpa mengulanginya lagi. Walaupun perutku masih mual sepanjang hari dan aku kehilangan berat badan karena aku tidak dapat memaksa diriku sendiri untuk makan. Hal ini mulai disadari mereka, bahkan Hoseok dalam keadaan hampir selalu mabuknya. Mereka mulai melihatku lebih dekat dan aku tahu bahwa mereka akan mulai mengeroyokku.

Dan sesungguhnya aku lebih khawatir apa yang salah dengan diriku daripada pergi ke dokter sekarang. Tetapi aku menundanya selama mungkin. Aku menemukan rumah untuk kami secara online. Ini sempurna. Pantai pribadi, tak seorangpun dalam satu mil dapat mengganggu kami. Dan jika para lelaki merasa gelisah mereka hanya perlu mengemudi empat puluh lima menit untuk menemukan sebuah klub atau bar.

Harga untuk sebuah rumah sewa di musim panas membuat perutku mengepal. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun dan gaya hidup yang kami jalani aku merasa ngeri untuk menghabiskan begitu banyak uang. Tetapi hal ini bahkan tidak akan membuat lekukan kecil di seluruh dompet kami sekarang.

Bahkan dompetku sendiri. Jackson membayarku dengan bagus untuk mengurus para priaku, sesuatu yang aku akan lakukan secara gratis.

Tetapi Jimin dan Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk memasukkan aku di daftar gajinya ketika aku berusia delapan belas tahun. Aku belum mempunyai keperluan untuk menyentuh uang yang aku peroleh. Jika ada sesuatu yang mereka pikir aku inginkan mereka hanya perlu membelinya untukku. Jika aku memerlukan sesuatu mereka menyerahkan kartu kredit mereka ke tanganku dan memastikan aku menggunakannya.

Pada saat semua rincian telah selesai diurus hanya ada beberapa hari yang tersisa hingga akhir tur. Satu pemberhentian, dua kali konser lagi dan kemudian kami akan naik pesawat. Aku sangat bersemangat.

Kami tidak pernah liburan musim panas. Aku ingin tidur selama tiga bulan! Memikirkan itu sendiri membuat aku mendesah.

"Aku rasa kau harus pergi ke dokter."

Kepalaku tersentak saat mendengar suara Jimin. Dia dan Taehyung telah duduk di bagian belakang bis denganku melihat TV untuk sejam terakhir. Aku merasa lebih baik setelah pagi penuh muntah yang menyenangkan.

"Tidak."

Dia duduk tepat disampingku jadi aku tidak punya waktu untuk pindah ketika dia meraih dan menarikku di atas pangkuannya. "Ya, Yoongi. Kamu hanya tinggal tulang sekarang. Kamu tidak makan. Dan aku mendengarmu pagi ini di kamar mandi. Kau tidur sepanjang waktu, dan suasana hatimu sering berubah-ubah menjadi cerewet. Ada yang salah."‖

"Aku tidak ingin pergi ke dokter."

Oke, mungkin aku akan pergi. Aku takut jika ada sesuatu yang salah denganku, seperti kanker atau sesuatu. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu sakit dalam hidupku. Membutuhkan semua tenaga yang aku miliki untuk tidak memuntahkan lagi air yang aku telan akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi aku masih takut dokter.

"Kami akan pergi denganmu, Yoong" Janji Taehyung, memutar-mutar stick drum di jarinya dengan ahli. "Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitimu."

Aku menatapnya lebih tajam. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku. Aku dapat melihat dari cara dia menatap padaku bahwa dia telah sedikit takut juga. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Jadi aku mengalah.

"Okey." Aku berbisik. "Aku akan menemui dokter ketika kita sampai di rumah pantai."

Mereka berdua tampak sedikit santai. "Apapun itu, kita akan melewati itu."

Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa Taehyung berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk denganku. Aku turun dari pangkuan Jimin dan naik ke pangkuan sang drumer. Tangannya mengepal di sekitar tubuhku dan aku membiarkannya memelukku. Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun ketika kami melewati malam, kedekatanku tampaknya menenangkan sesuatu dalam pikiran pria ini.

Aku bangun dengan tubuh hangat menyelimutiku. Ini sudah biasa bagiku untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang sama dengan salah satu dari mereka. Ketika kau hidup di dalam bis kau tidur dimanapun kau bisa. Aku tahu siapa itu dengan cara dia bernapas di belakang leherku. Tae si Napas Bau. Menguap aku bergerak hingga aku duduk. Taehyung bahkan tidak bergerak. Tangannya jatuh kembali di sofa di sampingnya dan aku berdiri, mencoba untuk merenggangkan beberapa kekakuan dari otot-ototku yang lelah.

Ketika aku melirik ke arah temanku hatiku sedikit meleleh. Dia, seperti para priaku lainnya, mencintaiku lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Dan aku mencintainya sama banyaknya. Tersenyum ,aku mengambil selimut dari kursi di seberang dinding dan

menutupkannya padanya sebelum membungkuk untuk menciumnya singkat di alisnya.

Bis masih tetap bergerak dan aku tahu aku harus tidur. Tidak akan ada waktu untuk tidur ketika kami sampai di Gwangju. Tidak aka nada hal lain kecuali bergerak cepat ketika kami telah berhenti. Perutku untungnya bekerjasama denganku dan aku tidak harus berjuang dengan keinginan untuk muntah. Jadi aku masuk melewati ruang tempat tidur, dimana ada dua set tempat tidur yang saling

berlawanan di tepi setiap dinding.

Namjoon bergumam dalam tidurnya, Gibson favoritnya dicengkram dalam pelukannya seperti anak kecil dengan boneka hewannya. Di tempat tidur bawah adikknya sudah tidur. Aku memastikan bahwa dia tidak memiliki botol minuman keras yang terbuka tutupnya dan kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi punggung telanjang Hoseok. Aku paling mengkhawatirkan Hoseok. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah membicarakan tentang alasannya membutuhkan minuman untuk melupakan masa lalu. Kami semua tahu setan apa dalam dirinya. Dan kami semua tahu sampai dia telah siap tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan selain melihatnya. Dua kali kami membujuknya untuk ke rehabilitasi berakhir dengan tidak baik.

Aku menemukan Jimin tertidur di tempat biasa aku tidur di bagian depan bis. Dia terbaring tengkurap dengan memeluk erat bantalku dan selimut kesukaanku di pinggangnya. Kenapa dia tidur disini? Dia benci bagian depan bis karena jendela-jendelanya tidak berwarna dan membiarkan masuk cahaya matahari terlalu banyak saat siang hari.

Tetapi disinilah dia, air liur di seluruh bantalku dan memonopoli sofaku. Sambil mendesah aku mendorong pundaknya, membuatnya berputar sehingga aku bisa naik di sampingnya. Dia bahkan tidak protes saat aku meringkuk dekat dengan dadanya yang telanjang dan berbantalkan kepalaku di dadanya. Aku menghirup aroma Jimin yang bersih, dan benar-benar unik dan aku memejamkan mata. Ini hamper mendekati surga yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan.

Bibir lembut yang hangat menyapu dahiku dan tangannya yang kuat melingkar di sekitarku menarikku lebih dekat lagi ke dadanya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku karenamu saat ini." Gumamnya.

Tetapi aku sudah setengah tertidur, aman dalam pelukan pria yang memiliki tubuh dan jiwaku.

 **TBC**

NOTE: anggaplah aku menyebalkan. Tapi respond sekarang ga sebagus dulu :( aku jadi ga tertarik update


	6. Chapter 5

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 5**

Malam ini adalah konser terakhir. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengakhirinya. Aku merasa sangat sakit dan hari ini aku telah menjadi jalang terbesar dengan perubahan suasana hati yang hamper mendekati pengidap kepribadian ganda. Setelah melihat semua gejalanya aku yakin bahwa aku mempunyai kanker otak. Hal itu hanya menambahkan kecemasanku yang bergolak.

Para priaku semua keluar di panggung dengan lampu-lampu yang memantul dan berkedip seirama dengan hentakan musik. Penonton masih menggila. Saat pembukaan konser Jimin berjanji pada mereka satu lagu baru yang dia kerjakan. Salah satu janjinya adalah lagu itu ada di dalam album mereka selanjutnya. Itu mengejutkanku setengah mati dan para priaku yang lain, tentu saja. Aku yakin bahwa jika Jackson ada disini dia akan mendapatkan serangan jantung...Tetapi aku tidak masalah jika hal itu terjadi.

Aku berdiri dari jarak yang aman di atas panggung, menyiksa diri dengan melihat para gadis melemparkan celana dan bra mereka ke Jimin. Dia menangani semua itu seperti biasanya, dengan senyuman dan melihat dengan tatapan menggoda ke penonton. Aku hanya ingin malam ini cepat berakhir!

Seseorang menabrak bahunya kepadaku dan aku berbalik untuk memeloti orang tersebut, bersiap untuk menggigit kepala mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tenggorokannya sendiri. Kemudian aku melihat siapa orang itu aku memutar mataku.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"‖Park Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya yang ramping. Aku perhatikan dia punya tato baru, di bagian dalam tangan kirinya. Aku hampir tersedak ketika aku melihat apa yang tertulis. Baek.

"Jadi kalian berdua telah resmi?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku ke pergelangan tangannya dan dia mengangkat bahu.

"Masih berusaha." Dia memberitahuku. Dia tahu aku bukan penggemar berat Byun Baekhyun. Benar-benar membenci jalang itu. Nona sok alim. Dia juga sangat tidak menyukaiku. Namjoon bilang itu karena kami sangat mirip. Aku berfikir itu karena jalang tersebut telah tidur dengan Jimin saat kami sedang tur di Australia dan kemudian dengan bangga dia memberitahuku tentang hal itu. Tentu saja itu sudah lebih dari setahun yang lalu dan dia sudah bersama Chanyeol sekarang. Setidaknya mereka putus dan sambung lagi.

"Aku kebetulan berada di daerah sini." Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku di awal. "Sebenarnya aku merasa bosan sekali di Busan dan berfikir aku ingin melihat kekacauan macam apa yang aku bisa lakukan bersama dengan teman-teman tololmu.‖

"Dengan segala cara, masuklah ke dalam semua masalah sesuai dengan hasrat hati kecilmu. Tetapi kami memiliki jadwal tiket pesawat penerbangan pertama di pagi hari. Membuat aku terlambat untuk liburanku dan mereka akan menggores isi perutmu dari trotoar."

‖

Tangannya memeluk pinggangku dan aku bersandar kepadanya. "Ah, ayolah cantik. Kau tahu kau ingin menyebabkan beberapa masalah denganku.‖ Dia menggosok hidungnya dengan hidungku membuatku terkikik. "Kau menyukaiku. Akui saja."

Aku mendengus. "Aku membencimu."

Tetapi aku harus mengakui bahwa walaupun perasaanku untuk Jimin, Park Chanyeol bisa membuatku terengah-engah. Jadi aku membiarkan Chanyeol menciumku. Dia beraroma mint dan sedikit kopi. Bibirku tergelitik dan aku membuka mulutku sedikit untuk membiarkannya mencicipi rasaku. Aku tidak bisa jujur mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terpengaruh, tapi aku tidak terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan dia telanjang. Ketika dia melangkah mundur sedikit aku mendesah.

"Okey, jadi aku tidak kebal."

Tetapi aku meragukan setiap wanita dengan libido yang masih bekerja juga akan kebal.

Dia terkekeh dan melepaskanku. "Tur bersamamu akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan."

Aku meringis. "Apakah jalang troll itu juga ikut?"

"Kemungkinan besar. Tergantung pada bagaimana keadaan dia dengan keluarganya. Kyungsoo mengalami masa yang sulit sekarang."

Hatiku sedikit miris memikirkan sepupu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu telah melalui banyak hal selama setahun atau lebih. Dia telah mengalami kecelakaan mobil yang hampir menghancurkannya. Tetapi dia sangat kuat. Dia berjuang untuk bisa berjalan kembali. Kemudian melewati cobaan yang sangat besar dengan pacarnya, yang mana tabloid-tabloid menggila karena Kim Kai dan masa lalunya hubungannya dengan istri adiknya.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanyaku, karena sementara aku membenci Baekhyun, aku bisa akrab dengan Kyungsoo saat aku bertemu dengannya beberapa kali.

"Dia hamil."

Mengatakan bahwa aku terkejut adalah sebuah pernyataan meremehkan. Setelah kecelakaan dokter mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memiliki bayi.

"Bagaimana itu mungkin terjadi?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak benar-benar Baek mengatakan bahwa mereka melakukan USG dan sepertinya mereka hanya mengambil sebagian dari bisa membayangkan betapa bahagia dan tertekannya gadis itu. Dokternya menyuruhnya istirahat total karena dia mulai sedikit pendarahan pekan lalu. Baek tidak ingin meninggalkannya."

"Sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku sangat senang untuknya."

Di atas panggung kerumunan penonton di bawah hening dan aku berpaling untuk menemukan Jimin sedang duduk di atas bangku. Hoseok menarik satu kursi juga dan mengeluarkan gitar akustiknya.

"Oke. Seperti yang dijanjikan lagu ini aku telah bekerja keras untuk lagu ini selama beberapa minggu. Semoga kalian menyukainya."

Apakah hanya perasaanku atau dia terlihat sedikit gugup? Meskipun pikiran itu gila. Jimin telah menyanyikan lagunya sendiri sejak album kedua Bangtan saat dia telah menulis setiap lagu dan mendapatkan platinum dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu. Perusahan rekaman telah memberikannya kekuasaan penuh saat itu.

Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk gugup tentang lagu-lagunya Bangtan tidak dikenal karena lagu-lagu cintanya. Bukan mengatakan bahwa beberapa hits mereka bukan tentang cinta, tetapi biasanya lagu-lagu tersebut lebih tentang seks daripada cinta sejati. Jadi kau tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana terkejutnya aku saat Jimin mulai bernyanyi.

Aku pikir hatiku akan hancur. Jimin menulis lagunya dari pengalaman. Ada banyak masa kecilnya di dalam lagunya. Masa kecil dia, para priaku, dan juga aku. Musiknya selalu dekat dengan kami semua. Kegelapan, penderitaan, obat-obatan dan bahkan pemukulan.

Tetapi saat Jimin bernyanyi tentang bagaimana hatinya telah dingin untuk waktu yang lama, tetapi sekarang ada sebuah bara membakar disana menangkap api, membawa dia kembali ke kehidupan aku pikir aku akan mati.

Jimin sedang jatuh cinta? Aku tidak berpikir aku bisa mengatasinya. Tidak. Tidak, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatasinya. Jimin bisa berbuat apa saja yang dia inginkan. Jimin bisa melakukan semua kencan satu malam, seks tanpa bermakna dengan siapapun. Aku bisa menghadapi itu...Okey, jadi aku berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk mencoba berurusan dengan itu.

Tetapi jika Jimin sedang jatuh cinta itu akan menghancurkanku. Aku tidak dapat menghadapi dia dengan seseorang jalang sepanjang waktu. Dan mengetahui bahwa hatinya milik jalang itu?

Aku limbung. Lengan Chanyeol mengelilingi tubuhku, menahanku.

"Pelan-pelan, babe."

Rasa pahit meningkat di belakang tenggorokanku. Memutar tubuh, aku berlari. Aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa sampai ke kamar mandi, jadi dengan aku putus asa mencari tempat sampah. Untungnya ada salah satunya yang dekat atau aku harus membersihkan tubuhku lagi.

Aku mengosongkan perutku, lagipula isinya tidak banyak. Untungnya rambutku di ikat ekor kuda. Sebuah tangan hangat mengusap punggungku menenangkan. Air mata mengalir di pipiku. Sampai sekarang aku berpikir bahwa aku sedang sekarat. Sekarang...Sekarang aku berharap aku akan sekarat!

"Ya Tuhan!" Gumam Chanyeol. "Kau baik-baik saja, babe?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbaring." Bisikku.‖"Aku tidak merasa baik akhir-akhir ini."

‖

"Ayo." Dia mendesak. "Aku akan membawamu kembali ke hotelmu."

Dunia berputar. Begitu mobil berhenti di depan hotel tempat kami menginap aku tahu aku dalam masalah. Masalah besar. Aku membanting pintu dan muntah sampai aku pikir perutku akan keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku mandi keringat dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa berjalan tanpa tertelungkup.

Chanyeol bergumam rangkaian kutukan kotor dan meneriakkan sesuatu ke penjaga pintu yang sedang menahan pintu terbuka untukku. Aku butuh waktu satu detik untuk menyadari bahwa pria malang itu mendorongku kembali ke mobil sewaan Chanyeol dan menutup pintunya. Aku hampir tidak punya energi untuk membuka mataku ketika aku melihat si rocker meninju sesuatu pada GPS dan kemudian dia segera bergerak cepat.

Ban berdecit saat ia masuk ke lalu lintas. Bunyi klakson yang marah di belakang kami, tapi aku tidak melihat ke belakang. Pada kecepatan kami aku yakin bahwa dia akan dihentikan ke tepi oleh polisi, tetapi dia tetap saja menabrak lampu tanda bahaya dan melewati peliut peringatan polisi saat berkelok-kelok masuk dan keluar dari lalu lintas.

"Tunggu, Yoongi." Gumamnya.

Aku tidak dapat menjawab. Dunia terasa kabur sekarang. Pada saat dia membanting rem untuk berhenti di depan UGD aku hampir tidak bisa berfungsi. Aku merasa dia mengangkatku keluar dari mobil, tahu bahwa dia praktis berlari dengan aku dalam pelukannya. Aku merasa dadanya bergemuruh ketika dia berteriak, tetapi tidak bisa cukup fokus untuk memahami apa yang dia katakan.

.

.

.

Rasa dingin tempat tidur dipunggungku cukup membangkitkanku untuk membuka mataku untuk sesaat. Aku melihat lampu terang, bau antiseptik.

"Dehidrasi berat." Suara seorang pria mengatakan.‖"Sudah berapa lama muntah-muntah?"

"Tidak tahu." Chanyeol terdengar stress.

"Tunggu disini." Suara itu memerintahkan. Aku merasa diriku mengambang, berasumsi itu adalah tim medis mendorong tempat tidur untuk menjauh. Jarum disuntikkan ke lenganku, tetapi aku tidak mempunyai energi sangat banyak untuk merintih.

"Yoongi?" Suara itu memanggilku dengan nada memerintah. "Kami memberimu cairan." Ada jarum lain di lenganku.

"Hanya mengambil sedikit darah, sayang."

Suara seorang perempuan kali ini. lembut dan ramah. Aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita lain yang sangat baik padaku. Aku yakin bahwa jika aku memiliki cadangan air aku akan menangis.

Pria dengan suara berwibawa meletakkan tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Dia memegang disana beberapa menit lamanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian cairan yang mereka pompakan ke aku mulai menghidupkanku kembali. Perlahan-lahan aku mengerjapkan membuka mataku.

"―Aku benci dokter." Bisikku.

Dokter, seorang pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata coklat yang besar menyeringai ke arahku. "―Sayang sekali. Aku sebenarnya seorang pria yang lumayan."

Meskipun begitu mengerikan perasaanku saat ini, aku merasakan senyuman menggoda di bibirku. "―Aku memegang kata-katamu itu."

Dokter melepaskan tanganku. "Kau sangat sakit, wanita muda. Berapa lama kau telah muntah-muntah?"

Pikiranku masih berkabut, tetapi aku mencoba untuk menentukan berapa lama itu terjadi. "―Sebulan, aku fikir."

Mata dokter itu melebar. "Apakah kau pernah menemui seorang dokter sebelumnya?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan melihat dia menggelengkan kepalanya yang lucu dengan putus asa. "Tidak heran kau begitu dehidrasi. Apakah kau bisa makan sama sekali?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Bagaimana dengan minuman? Air, isotonik?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lagi. Dia menghela nafas. "―Kau benar-benar benci dokter ya? Jika kau sesakit ini dan menolak untuk mencari bantuan. Ini adalah hal yang sangat bagus pacarmu membawamu masuk saat dia menyadarinya. Terlambat sedikit saja dan kau bisa meninggal karena dehidrasi."

‖

"―Pacar?" Siapa pacarku? Apakah dokter ini gila? Jika para priaku tahu bahwa aku mempunyai pacar mereka akan mengamuk. Seorang pria harus memiliki lebih banyak keberanian daripada otak jika dia berfikir ada anggota dari Bangtan yang akan membiarkan mereka dekat denganku. Kadang kau akan berfikir jika aku berumur enam belas dan bukan dua puluh satu dengan cara perlakukan mereka jika ada pria lain yang memandangku dua kali.

"Pria menyeramkan dengan tato." Dia mengangguk di atas kepalanya dan aku melihat Chanyeol berdiri di pintu, mencoba untuk mengintip.

Teleponnya ada di telinganya dan dia mengerutkan dahinya.

Sebuah senyum lagi menggoda mulutku. "Chanyeol, bukan pacarku. Para priaku akan mematahkan kakinya jika mereka berfikir dia pacarku."

"Para priamu?" dokter memiringkan alisnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan." Gumamku. Sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan tentang para priaku dan aku tidak mempunyai energi bahkan untuk mencoba menjelaskannya. Mataku terasa berat.

"Cepatlah dan buat aku lebih baik jadi aku bisa kembali ke hotel. Aku ingin pergi tidur.‖Kau tidak akan kemana-mana setidaknya sampai besok, Min Yoongi. Kami harus melakukan beberapa tes, memasukkan lebih banyak lagi cairan ke dalam tubuhmu –dan mungkin sangat banyak- kau akan bisa pulang di pagi hari. Sampai saat itu biarkan aku mengambil darahmu lagi dan menemukan sebuah kamar untukmu."

Kepalaku tersentak. "Tetapi aku sudah pesan pesawat untuk membawaku ke Jeju di pagi hari. Aku akan pergi berlibur."

Sekali lagi dengan alis terangkat terkutuk itu. "Kelihatannya kau akan sangat terlambat untuk berlibur, sayang. Sekarang santailah. Monitor jantungmu akan gila."

Saat itulah aku merasakan bantalan lengket menempel ke dadaku dan menyadari suara bip bip yang konstan berbunyi.

Chanyeol masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. "Aku tidak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun dari telepon sialan mereka." Dia menggeram.

"Konser sialan itu harusnya sudah selesai."

Aku tertawa kecut. "Kau seorang bintang rock Chanyeol. Apa hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan ketika kau turun panggung, mabuk dalam egomu sendiri?"‖ Ekspresi di wajahnya menjelaskan padaku itu adalah jawabannya. "Jangan khawatirkan itu. Mereka akan kembali ke hotel dan menikmati malam gila mereka. Ketika mereka bangun di siang hari dan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak datang untuk menyeret pantat mereka dari tempat tidur, mereka akan datang mencariku."

Matanya menggelap karena marah. "Jadi kau hanya menjadi yang kedua?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Setelah konser, biasanya." Itu tidak menggangguku... terlalu. Tapi aku tidak akan mengeluh. Aku tahu bahwa mereka mencintaiku. Aku melirik ke dokter. "Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan tes tersebut?"

Dokter melirik ke Chanyeol. "Apakah dia selalu ingin menang sendiri?"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Jika anda tahu orang-orang yang harus dia urus setiap hari Anda akan mengerti bahwa Anda mendapatkan versi yang baik dari tukang perintah."

 **TBC**

Note : am I back ? anyone miss my remake ? or maybe everyone forget it already ?


	7. Chapter 6

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 6**

Dokter sangat lama!

Dengan cairan yang terus bergerak masuk ke sistem tubuhku, aku mulai merasa lebih baik daripada yang telah aku rasakan dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi perutku masih terasa bergulung. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat dokter begitu lama, dan khawatir bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang melampaui imajinasi terliarku tentang apa yang salah denganku.

Chanyeol masih mencoba untuk menelepon para priaku. Tapi sejauh ini belum mampu menjangkau salah satu dari mereka. Seorang perawat telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia harus pergi ke luar untuk menggunakan ponsel, dan aku belum melihat dia lagi lebih dari sepuluh menit. Pantatku mati rasa sejak duduk terus selama satu jam tanpa bergerak dan meskipun aku sangat ingin tidur, aku tidak bisa membawa diriku cukup santai untuk melakukannya.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaanku dibuka dan masuklah dokter. Ada seorang perawat di belakangnya mendorong sebuah mesin besar dan aku bertanya-tanya apa sih yang akan mereka lakukan padaku. Melihat ketakutan di mataku dokter dengan cepat menjelaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya mesin untuk melakukan USG."

‖

"Mengapa aku membutuhkan USG? Bukankah itu bagi wanita hamil?"

Dokter mengangguk. "Sebagian besar, ya. Tapi ini juga digunakan untuk hal-hal lain. Namun, setelah mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan darah kami telah menemukan alasan untuk penyakit Anda dan dibutuhkan sedikit eksplorasi."

Darahku tampaknya membeku di pembuluh darahku. Dia tahu apa yang salah denganku. Aku takut jawabannya tapi perlu tahu. "Jadi apa yang terjadi? Apa yang salah denganku?"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada yang tidak akan jelas dengan sendirinya sampai pada waktunya." Dia tersenyum. "Tampaknya Anda sedang hamil."

Aku yakin bahwa aku berhalusinasi. Dia tidak bisa hanya mengatakan bahwa aku hamil. Tidak tidak TIDAK! Aku menggeleng panik.

"Hal itu tidak bisa terjadi. Periksa lagi. Tes-tes tersebut salah."

Dokter mengerutkan dahi melihat reaksiku tapi dia berbicara dengan suara menenangkan. "Mari kita lakukan USG. Dengan begitu kita dapat menentukan apakah hasil pemeriksaan darah yang salah. Dan jika itu tidak salah kita bisa memberikanmu waktu kelahirannya."

Monitor jantung yang melekat pada dadaku mengamuk. Jantungku berlomba dengan rasa ngeri, ketakutan, khawatir. Ini seharusnya salah. Harus. Tolonglah, biarkan ini salah. Karena jika itu tidak salah hidupku dengan para priaku akan hancur. Mereka tidak akan pernah percaya padaku lagi.

"Oke." Suaraku keluar dengan goyah, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang ini.

Perawat bergerak ke sisi kanan tempat tidur dan tersenyum ke arahku sementara dokter meredupkan lampu. "Kapan periode terakhirmu, sayang?" Tanya dia lembut.

Dia cantik, mungkin di usia akhir tiga puluhannya. Ada sebuah cincin berbatu besar di jari manisnya dan sedikit benjolan kecil dibalik seragam perawat mengatakan bahwa dia juga hamil.

Aku mencoba mengingat kapan periode terakhirku. Aku bukan perempuan yang paling teratur. Dan aku tidak benar-benar peduli untuk mengingatnya. Hidupku begitu sibuk sehingga ketika haidku muncul aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan hidupku. Jika tidak itu bukan masalah besar. Akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Aku tidak pernah teratur." Kataku jujur. "Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku

mengalaminya."

Dia mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa." Dia mengetik sesuatu ke dalam mesin besar itu dan kemudian dia menarik bajuku dan menarik celana jins dan celana dalamku turun sedikit. Dia menuangkan gel di perutku yang secara mengejutkan terasa hangat. Lalu ia menekan sebuah tongkat ke perut bawahku dan aku meringis kesakitan. Aku merasa kembung dan tidak nyaman saat ia menggerakkan tongkat itu.

Aku menatapnya dari dekat, mengalihkan pandanganku dari apa yang dia lakukan pada tubuhku kepada apa yang dia lakukan di layar. Dokter mengawasinya lewat bahunya, mengangguk.

"Oke." Kata perawat dengan senyum kecil. "Kita bisa melihat detak jantung. Lengan, kaki. Tulang belakang terlihat baik―" Dia memutar sebuah tombol dan suara berderap memenuhi ruangan. "―Detak jantung yang kuat…bagaimana menurut Anda dokter?"

"Sepertinya dia berumur tepat delapan belas minggu...Bisakah Anda memberitahu jenis kelaminnya?"

Aku berhenti mendengarkan mereka sejenak. Tatapanku terperangkap di layar. Garis besar dari makhluk kecil itu menatapku. Sebuah tangan melambai, kaki menendang. Napasku terperangkap dalam dadaku dan aku tidak bisa bernapas. Di suatu tempat jauh di dalam dadaku hatiku meleleh dan aku jatuh jungkir balik pada cinta dengan makhluk di layar.

"―Well..." Dokter dan perawat terkekeh. Kepalaku tersentak ke arah mereka.

"―Apa?" Bisikku.

"Bayi Anda ingin memastikan bahwa Anda tahu persis apa jenis kelaminnya.‖ Dokter menyenyuh layar dan saya melihat bahwa dua kaki yang terbuka lebar.

"Selamat. Anda memiliki seorang anak perempuan."

Air mata membakar mataku dan aku berkedip cepat untuk menahannya. "―Seorang anak perempuan." Aku menarik napas.

Si Perawat mengambil beberapa gambar lagi, kemudian mencetak selembar dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Untuk buku bayi Anda. Gambar pertama bayimu." Dia tersenyum dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mesinnya.

"Yah Anda memang hamil, Yoongi." Dokter, yang aku yakini telah mengatakan kepadaku namanya, tapi aku telah lupa untuk mengingatnya, memberiku tatapan bertanya. "―Delapan belas minggu dan tiga hari dari pengukuran. Itu menunjukkan tanggal kelahirannya pada tanggal enam November.‖ Dia menuliskan sesuatu di iPad dia di tangannya.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Aku tidak bisa tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana sakitnya aku selama satu bulan terakhir. "Apakah aku menyakitinya?"

‖

Dia cepat meyakinkanku. "Tidak. Cairan ketubannya sempurna, sehingga dehidrasimu tidak mempengaruhi si bayi. Ini mungkin saja alasan kenapa kau begitu sakit. Segala sesuatu yang kau mampu makan akan langsung masuk kepadanya. Detak jantungnya bagus, dia bergerak...kau tidak merasakannya?"

Tanganku menyentuh perutku lebih rendah. Ada makhluk hidup kecil dalam diriku. Sebuah air mata lolos dan turun ke pipiku. "―Tidak"‖bisikku. "―Apakah itu normal?"

Dokter mengangkat bahu. "Setiap wanita berbeda. Beberapa tidak merasakan bayinya hingga memasuki bulan kelima. Kehamilan kedua kalinya biasanya ibu merasakan lebih cepat. Anda tampaknya sesuai jadwal...Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu secara emosional tentang bayi. Reaksimu ketika Saya katakan tentang hasil pemeriksaan darah tidak benar-benar..."

Aku menggeleng.

"―Aku takut." Masih ketakutan aku tidak tahu apakah ini mimpi buruk atau tidak. Tapi melihat dia...‖ Aku mencengkeram foto USG di dadaku. "―Itu mengubah segalanya."

"Itu secara normal terjadi." Dia menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingku. "Oke. Jadi kita telah menetapkan bahwa ini adalah kejutan, tapi sekarang bahwa kau telah melihatnya kau...bahagia?"

Aku mendengus. "Aku tidak senang tentang hal ini, dokter. Tapi..." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. "―Tapi bukannya aku tak bahagia tentang hal itu. Jika itu masuk akal."

"Masuk akal." Dia mengetuk sesuatu ke iPad. "Mengapa ini seperti kejutan, Yoongi? Kamu tidak punya pacar?"

"Ini adalah kejutan karena aku telah melakukan hubungan seks total hanya sekali dalam hidupku." Jawabku jujur. "―Dan orang itu...Dia bahkan tidak ingat hal itu terjadi. Ketika aku mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku hamil." Aku menutup mataku. "―Dia bisa gila."

"Apakah dia masih menjadi bagian dari kehidupanmu?"

"Dia bagian dari segalanya bagiku." Aku memandang dinding seberang. "―Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Dokter membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak tahu apa itu karena tiba-tiba pintu pemeriksaan itu terdorong terbuka dan menyerbu kedalam keempat priaku. Sebelum aku bahkan bisa meresapi kabar kehamilanku, Taehyung telah berada di sampingku dan Hoseok membuat dokter menyingkir keluar dari jalannya untuk sampai kepadaku.

"Yoongi." Taehyung menjalankan tangannya di atas rambutku, melihat tanganku yang terinfus dan monitor jantung. Dia pucat, gemetar, dan ada air mata di mata besar coklatnya.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku kau baik-baik saja, Yoong."‖

"Kami datang segera setelah kami mendengar." Hoseok menggenggam tanganku. "Aku minta maaf kami tidak tiba di sini lebih cepat."

"Apa yang salah dengan dia?" Jimin berdiri di kaki tempat tidur, perhatiannya pada dokter yang menatap mereka berempat dengan mulut menganga terbuka. "―Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

Dokter akhirnya menjatuhkan tatapannya dan mengangkat alis dalam penyelidikan. Aku menggeleng, tidak siap untuk memberitahu salah satu dari mereka apa yang salah denganku, apalagi salah satu dari mereka akan segera dipanggil ayah. Pria itu berdehem.

"―Dia menderita dehidrasi parah. Kami tidak tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi kami akan tetap mengawasinya semalaman untuk observasi."

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter dan aku merasa kasihan padanya. Taehyung, dengan kepalanya yang tato dan tubuh besarnya sangat menakutkan. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dia?" Dokter menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pergi bawa pantatmu dan lakukanlah beberapa tes sialan."

"Taehyung." Aku menangkap tangannya dan mengaitkan jari-jari kami bersama-sama. "―Tenanglah. Dokter melakukan semua yang ia bisa. Dan aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik."

Api di matanya redup ketika ia berbalik kembali kepadaku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang salah." Katanya kepadaku dalam nada yang lebih lembut daripada apa yang telah digunakannya kepada dokter.

"Kami menyiapkan tempat tidurnya sekarang dan dia akan segera dipindahkan. Saya menyarankan agar Anda sekalian pergi beristirahat dan Anda dapat melihat wanita muda ini pertama di pagi hari. Sekarang dia membutuhkan istirahat."

Empat pasang mata berpaling untuk memelototi dokter yang malang.

"Kami tidak akan pergi!" Mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Yoongi adalah milik kami. Kami tinggal dengan dia." Namjoon memberitahunya.

Dokter pergi, kesal dan menggerutu pelan. Tapi aku merasa dihargai. Terutama ketika Hoseok dan Taehyung dengan lembut meremasku diantara kedua tubuh mereka dalam pelukan.

"Aku sangat takut." Taehyung berbisik di rambutku. "―Ya Tuhan, Yoongi! Kamu seharusnya mengunjungi dokter sebelum jadi begini"

Aku mencengkeram erat padanya. "―Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik sekarang."

"Ini bukan tidak apa-apa!"

Kepalaku terangkat mendengar nada berapi-api Jimin. Dia biasanya seorang yang tenang. Salah satu yang tetap tenang ketika tiga lainnya sudah siap untuk merobek suatu hal menjadi terpisah. Tapi saat aku melihat ia mendorong kursi dokter begitu keras hingga meluncur sepanjang ruangan dan jatuh ke samping ketika menabrak dinding.

Jari-jarinya menyapu rambut cokelat pasir tebalnya dan menarik ujung seperti orang gila.

"―Chanyeol bilang kau tidak sadar ketika ia pertama kali kau di sini! Yoongi tidak sadarkan diri! Apakah kau tidak mengerti seberapa serius ini? Tidakkah menyelinap dalam perhatianmu bahwa orang terbunuh karena dehidrasi!" Dia berpaling dari kami dan benar-benar meninju dinding.

Hatiku sedikit hancur karena kemarahannya. Selama beberapa menit kami semua diam, sementara Jimin bersandar di dinding yang baru saja ditinjunya, terengah-engah. Hoseok mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dengan pelan menjalankan jari-jarinya melalui ujung rambutku, menggosok punggungku. Taehyung hanya berdiri di sana, memegang tanganku. Namjoon mondar-mandir, seperti biasa saat dia tertekan.

"Jimin-ah..." aku membisikkan namanya, tak mampu menjangkau jarak diantara kami sekarang. Aku tidak bisa pergi kepadanya, selang infus dan monitor jantung telah menjebakku di tempat tidur. Tapi aku butuh dia untuk memelukku lebih daripada orang lain.

Dia mengembuskan napas panjang dan berbalik menghadapku. Tangannya menggosok pipinya, menyatakan padaku bahwa ia telah menangis. Saat itulah aku melihat darah di buku-buku jarinya. Jarinya tergores.

"―Jimin" Aku menjauh dari Taehyung dan Hoseok dan membuka kedua tanganku untuk dia, diam-diam memintanya untuk datang kepadaku.

Hoseok menyingkir dari jalan Jimin saat dia menyeberang kepadaku. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan aku membungkuskan diriku di sekeliling tubuhnya. Lenganku melilit lehernya dan dia menarik kepalanya ke dadaku. "―Aku baik-baik saja." Bisikku ke telinganya dan ia gemetar. "―Aku di sini."

Lengan yang kuat mengencang di sekitarku hampir menyakitkan.

"―Maafkan aku Yoongi. Aku sangat menyesal"

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya menggoyang tubuhnya sementara dia menangis.

 **TBC**

NOTE : Guess who is that person that become a daddy ?

TERERERREREEEEEEE *zoom in* *zoom out*

Nahhhhh siapa yang menebak alur seperti ini kemarin hayooo ,kejadian kan.

Lets talk 'bout PUMA Ad dan Teaser foto. YOONMIN IS SAILLLLLL EVERBODYHHHH


	8. Chapter 7

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 7**

Cahaya temaram di saring melalui jendela dengan tirai plastik. Aku mengerang pada gangguan untuk tidurku dan berbalik memunggungi jendela, tak ada yang aku inginkan selain tidur kembali.

Rasa sakit dilenganku karena aku bergerak membuatku membuka mata lagi. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan lengan ku karena selang IV (infus) ku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Peristiwa malam sebelumnya datang kembali ke dalam pikiran berkabut tidurku dan tanpa berpikir tanganku menutupi perut bawahku. Bayi perempuanku berada di sana.

Dengkuran dalam di sekitar ruangan membuatku mengangkat kepala. Staf keperawatan telah di buat jengkel dan senang oleh penjagaku ketika aku dimasukkan ke dalam kamar pribadi malam sebelumnya. Beberapa dari mereka adalah fans Bangtan; yang lainnya hanya kagum karna ada roker di gedung yang sama dengan mereka.

Kursi dibawakan tanpa harus meminta, bersama dengan bantal dan selimut. Sekarang para pria ku tersebar di seluruh ruang tidur seperti orang mati. Dengan senyum bahagia di bibir aku meraih tangan yang berbaring paling dekat denganku sendiri di tempat tidur. Taehyung benarbenar tersentak ketika aku menyentuhnya.

"―Yoongi?"

"Aku masih disini." Aku meyakinkannya.

Dia menggosokkan tangan pada wajahnya. "―Aku butuh kopi."

"―Kita berdua membutuhkannya." Nik bergumam dari kursinya berjalan ke sisi kananku. Dia menggeliatkan lehernya ke kiri dan kanan, berusaha untuk memelemaskannya. "―Aku akan pergi mencari kopi untuk kita.‖ Dia berdiri dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di kening ku. "―Butuh sesuatu, baby girl?"

"Sesuatu yang dingin dan rasa jeruk? mulutku terasa lengket."

"Kau mendapatkanya." Dia berjanji dan menciumku lagi.

Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya sampai dia tak terlihat. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "―Bodoh." Dia bergumam sambil bernapas.

"Diam, Tae." Terkutuk dia karena melihat semuanya!

"Hanya mengungkapkan kebenaran, Yoong." Dia berdiri, mengeretakan leher dan punggungnya sampai ia mampu bergerak dengan mudah. "―Wow, kau terlihat lebih baik. Aku belum melihat warna di pipimu selama seminggu ini."

Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah bangun ketika Jimin kembali dengan kopi dan minuman dingin untuk ku. Rasa lemon soda jeruk itu seperti surge untuk indra pengecapku dan aku meneguk setengahnya sebelum berhenti dan bersendawa. Para priaku menertawakanku karena aku bisa bersendawa lebih baik dari mereka semua.

Seorang perawat dengan rambut abu-abu pendek masuk tanpa mengetuk. Sebuah papan klip di satu tangan dan sebuah mesin kecil di tarik bersama dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang lain. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kepada para priaku, dan memutar jalannya melalui mereka untuk sampai padaku.

"―Kau keliahatannya sudah boleh pulang, Miss Min"

Aku mendesah lega. "Terima kasih Tuhan."

"Biarkan aku memeriksa tekanan darah dan suhu tubuhmu, sayang."

Dia meletakkan sebuah manset pada lengan ku yang tanpa IV (infus) dan termometer di bawah lidahku. Sambil menunggu untuk mencatat tanda-tanda vital dia melirik kesekelilingnya. "Kalian tak apa-apa melihat darah?"

"Ya, ma'am." Taehyung meyakinkan perempuan itu. "―Tapi memangnya apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

"Saya harus mengambil selang infus di lengan Miss Min. Jika Anda tidak bisa melihat darah maka saya sarankan Anda keluar sampai dia selesai dibalut."

Aku memandang cepat pada Namjoon. "Mungkin kau harus pergi untuk mendapatkan kopi lagi." usulku. Dia tidak harus di suruh dua kali.

Pria itu bisa melihat darahnya sendiri sepanjang hari, kecuali darah orang lain dan dia cenderung takut. Perawat itu tertawa sambil menarik manset dari lengan ku, menulis beberapa hal di papan klip dan kemudian meraih lenganku yang berinfus. Benda itu dibalut dengan baik dan ketat dan aku tidak bisa menahan rengekkan selama perawat menarik perban lepas. Kemudian ia menggerakkan pelan-pelan jarum dari lenganku dan menambalku dengan perban kecil.

"Baiklah sayang, ini ada petunjuk dokter. Ikuti dengan dokter pribadimu minggu depan. Kembalilah jika kau merasa pusing lagi, tidak bisa menahan muntah, atau demammu parah."

Dia merobek lembaran atas kertas dan menyerahkannya bersama dengan sepotong kertas kecil. "―Dan resep untuk vitamin. Saranku minum itu sebelum tidur karna vitamin itu cenderung mengacaukan perut."

"Vitamin?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahi. "―Hanya itu? Hanya vitamin?"

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kita berikan padanya." Perawat itu mengatakan padanya sambil berputar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa tidak?" Hoseok menuntut, berdiri di sebelah pemain drum. "―Dia sangat menderita!"

"―Guys…" Perawat itu hanya tertawa dan aku mengerang, tahu hal ini akan jadi masalah besar. "―Seorang bayi tidak benar-benar memenuhi syarat sebagai penyakit yang serius, sayang."

"―Apa…" Taehyung.

"―…Itu…" Hoseok.

"SIALAN!" Jimin.

"―Yoongi!?" Taehyung lagi. Dia sudah disampingku seketika. "―Hal sialan apa yang dia bicarakan, seorang bayi?" Matanya terbakar dengan kemarahan bingung.

Aku menghela napas dan menyibak rambut dari wajahku, mengetahui bahwa aku harus menghadapi ini. Aku ingin mengatakannya secara perlahan pada mereka. Tapi, terima kasih pada perawat itu, aku harus melakukannya sekarang. Aku belum siap untuk ini! Aku belum siap untuk mengatakan apapun pada mereka.

Tentu saja mereka ingin tahu semuanya.

"―Aku hamil."

Akhirnya aku memberitahukan padanya dan melihat mata gelapnya melebar. Hidungnya mengembang dan aku teringat pada banteng yang mengamuk. Hebat! Aku membelalak pada perawat itu. Wanita itu bergumam permisi dan pergi keluar. Ya, kemudian mudah untuk menentukan siapa orang yang paling tidak aku sukai di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?" Hoseok menuntut.

Walaupun situasi sangat serius aku benar-benar tertawa padanya.

"Maksudmu kau tidak tahu caranya, Hoseok?"

Dia memberikan tatapan yang meremukkan padaku dan aku kehilangan senyumanku. "Jangan coba melucu, Min Yoongi. Kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kumaksud."

"Ada apa dengan semua teriakan-teriakan itu?" Namjoon menuntut, berjalan kembali kedalam ruangan.

"Yoongi hamil." Taehyung membentak.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" dia menuntut, melihat kearahku dengan terkejut. Ya, kau bisa mengatakan siapa saudara biologis di band ini.

"Siapa?"

Mataku memusatkan perhatian pada Jimin dan pertanyaan yang diucapkanya dengan pelan "―Apa?"

Mata dinginnya itu yang selalu bisa melihat kedalam relung jiwaku sekarang terbakar. "―Siapa, Yoongi? Siapa ayahnya?" Dan dia memandang lurus pada Taehyung. "―Atau apakah aku sudah tahu."

"Apa?" Aku tak percaya bahwa dia berpik itu Taehyung…

"Apa maksudmu, Park Jimin!" Taehyung marah pada temannya. "―Kau pikir aku akan..? Apa kau sudah gila? Dia mungkin seksi, tapi aku tak pernah menyentuhnya! Dia seperti saudara bagiku."

"Aku tak percaya padamu." Suara Jimin sedingin es dan aku tahu saat itu juga bahwa ia lebih dari marah. Jimin hanya akan sangat dingin ketika ia benar-benar marah. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana atau bahkan kenapa dia sangat marah. Para pria lainnya marah, pasti. Tapi tidak seperti Jimin.

"Aku melihat cara kau menatapnya. Aku lihat bagaimana dia selalu menempel padamu."

"Jimin…" Aku hancur ketika dia menatap kembali padaku. Untuk sesaat aku tak mampu bernapas selama aku mendapatkan kegusaran di mata indahnya. Dia tak pernah melihat ku seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Jimin, bukan Taehyung ayahnya."

"Lalu siapa, Yoongi?"

Dia melintasi ruangan dengan sangat cepat. Dia menyandarkan tangannya di tempat tidur kedua sisiku dan mendorong wajahnya sangat dekat bahkan aku bisa merasakan kopi di napasnya.

"Siapa yang menyentuh mu?!"

Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Tak bisa membentuk kata-kata yang dia inginkan untuk aku katakan. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan padanya ketika dia berpikiran seperti itu? Kenapa dia menuduh seperti itu? Laki-laki ini yang telah menyaksikan seluruh kehidupanku, yang telah menyanyikan lagu tidurku, yang telah mencintaiku seperti saudara, dan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini istimewa... Dia terlihat seperti benci padaku sekarang dan aku tak mengerti itu.

Hoseok mendorongnya kembali. "Hentikan, Park Jimin. Tak bisakah kau melihat bahwa dia takut padamu sekarang?"

"Cukup katakan siapa!"

"Kenapa?" Aku berteriak. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Supaya aku bisa membunuhnya!" Dia berteriak.

Air mataku mengalir. "―Ada apa denganmu, Jim? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"―Chanyeol? Dia mendekatimu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apakah dia? Aku melihatnya malam kemarin dan tangannya selalu menyentuhmu." Dia berjuang membebaskan dirinya dari Hoseok dan aku takut jika Hoseok tak mampu menahannya dia akan memukulku. "―Apakah dia!?"

"Bukan!"

"Siapa!"

Taehyung memposisikan dirinya antara aku dan Jimin, tapi dia memutar kearahku dan menggenggam tanganku. "―Katakan padanya, Yoongi. Katakan padanya supaya dia bisa tenang."

"―Aku…" Aku menggeleng. Jika aku katakan yang sebenarnya maka aku harus mengatakan tentang itu juga. Aku tak bisa bersembunyi lagi. Aku akan sangat malu.

"―Seseorang dalam ruangan ini?" Jimin bertanya. "―Benar?"

"―Ya"

Aku berbisik dan kepala Taehyung tersentak seolah-olah aku menamparnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mataku dan aku tahu bahwa dia tahu jadi aku mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat tidur.

Jimin mendengar ku. Seperti dia memiliki pendengaran supersonic karna aku bahkan tak mendengar suaraku sendiri. "―Siapa, Min Yoongi? Katakan padaku siapa." Apakah suaranya benar-benar pecah?

Aku menelan dengan kuat dan mengerjapkan air mataku, tapi itu tak mampu untuk mencegahnya. "―Jim…"

"―SIAPA!"

"―KAU!"

 **TBC**

Note : terereeeeeeeeeee yeah here comes the daddy~ doakan moodku yang baru saja kehilangan belahan jiwa a.k.a hpku tersayang segera kembali sehingga bisa fast update yaaak

review juga mempengaruhi kecepatan update uyeeee


	9. Chapter 8

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 8**

 _ **(A/N: Tolong bernafas dan berdoalah sepanjang membaca Bab ini. WASPADALAH!)**_

Jika aku memberitahumu bahwa itu mungkin bagiku melukai orang yang kucintai apakah kau akan percaya? Itu memang benar. Aku mengambil sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan untukku. Aku mengambilnya dan berpura-pura tidak melakukannya. Aku mengambilnya dan menghargai setiap detik sialan itu.

Aku adalah orang yang jahat. Aku mengambil keuntungan dari seorang teman, dari seseorang yang telah menghabiskan masa hidupnya untuk membuat hidupku lebih baik. Jimin mempercayaiku. Aku satu-satunya orang yang dipercayainya sepanjang hidupnya, sehingga jika dia tidak percaya lagi maka tidak akan ada orang lain. Dan aku menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

Empat bulan yang lalu aku menjadi seorang yang lemah dan egois. Tapi sampai hari ini, detik ini aku tidak menyesalinya. Aku hanya membiarkan diriku memikirkannya saat aku berada sendirian dikamar hotelku. Ketika cinta dan kebutuhanku pada Jimin membuatku kewalahan sampai pada titik dimana aku tahu aku tak punya pilihan selain mengingat kembali saat malamku bersamanya.

.

.

.

Untuk sekali ini kami beristirahat sepanjang hari sebelum konser dimulai. Aku senang karena ada badai diluar dan aku benci berada di bus selama hujan badai. Bahkan diumur 21 tahun pun aku masih takut akan petir.

Aku meringkuk dalam selimutku dan mencoba untuk tidak berpikir macam macam tentang badai yang mengamuk diluar. Namun itu tak ada gunanya. Jadi aku mengambil kunci kamarku dengan kunci kamar yang lain dan beranjak keluar dari kamar. Lampu berkedap-kedip kala aku berlari melintasi koridor dan membuka pintu kamar Jimin. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, sebab ada kemungkinan aku tidak sengaja menyaksikan Jimin sedang bercinta dengan salah satu fansnya. Tapi guntur lebih menakutkan bagiku.

Ketika kubuka pintu kamarnya, aku terkejut menemukannya sendirian dan tak lama merasa senang karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak sedang bersama seorang pelacur. Lampu dikamar mandi menyala dan pintunya sedikit terbuka, menjatuhkan cahaya lembut disekitar ruangan. Dia sedang berbaring dengan satu tangannya berada dibawah kepalanya sementara yang satunya... Tangan satunya tengah membelai kejantanannya yang mengeras!

Aku tersentak, melihat untuk pertama kalinya Jimin yang sedang terangsang. Dia sepenuhnya telanjang, dan kejantanannya yang panjang dengan puncak lebar membentang melewati pusarnya.

Bolanya, bulat sempurna mengetat saat dia melanjutkan gerakan tangannya naik dan turun di kejantanannya yang berdenyut-denyut. Mulutku mendadak mengering saat aku tanpa rasa malu melihatnya.

"―Akhirnya." Dia melantur dan aku menyadari dia sedang mabuk.

"Akhirnya apa?" Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, tidak dapat menemukan suara yang lebih kuat.

"Kau akhirnya datang padaku. Oh Tuhan! Aku sudah nyeri sepanjang malam hanya untukmu." Dia duduk dan mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak membelai dirinya, sesuatu yang masih tetap dilakukannya. Jemarinya bergoyang, menggodaku untuk datang kepadanya.

"Kemarilah, baby!"

Tanpa berpikir, aku maju ke arahnya dan meletakan tanganku digenggamannya. Dengan sedikit tarikan dia menarikku jatuh ke sampingnya ditempat tidur.

"Sentuhlah!" Masih memegang tanganku, dia membawanya ke kejantanannya dan menangkupkan jemariku di sekelilingnya. "―Apakah kau merasakan betapa aku membutuhkanmu?"‖

"―Ya." Bisikku, terpesona akan pemandangan jemariku yang meluncur naik turun di kejantanannya yang besar.

Aku tahu ini salah. Jimin mabuk dan berpikir aku adalah salah satu dari fansnya yang datang untuk bermain cinta dengannya. Tapi begitu aku menyentuh benda hidup yang mana itu adalah kejantanannya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak perduli. Aku menginginkannya, sungguh menginginkannya sejak lama. Dan aku mencintainya dengan cara yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain.

Tidak masalah aku masih perawan, dia kemungkinan besar tidak akan mengingatnya begitu pagi menjelang, dimana waktu yang aku rencanakan untuk telah pergi lama dari tempat tidur ini. Badai yang mengamuk diluar sudah bukan hal yang penting lagi, pikiranku teralihkan sepenuhnya ketika aku membungkuk dan mencium Jimin.

Suara erangannya dalam, seksi dan membuatku merinding ketika kurasakan lidahnya menyapu bibir bawahku. "Manisnya! Belum pernah aku merasakan sesuatu yang semanis ini sebelumnya."

Dia melumat mulutku, membuatku pusing akan hasrat dan membuatku kehilangan napas. Jemariku saling tertaut di rambut tebalnya, membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dipegang saat dia memulai petualangan liar ini yang hanya pernah kuimpikan dengan pria ini.

"―Perlahan, baby." Dia terkekeh geli dengan suara yang kaya akan godaan yang begitu kusukai. "―Aku takkan kemana-mana."

"―Aku sangat menginginkanmu." Ujarku padanya, tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku terungkap di pikiran gelapnya yang berkabut. "―Aku membutuhkanmu, Jimin."

"Oh Tuhan! Aku juga menginginkanmu, baby." Dia menangkup wajahku, seakan mengingat setiap detilnya, namun aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah dia benar mengenaliku. "―Begitu cantik."

Bibirnya menyapu di sepanjang rahangku, lidah nakalnya meluncur di leherku dan menghisap urat yang praktis berdenyut-denyut dari dasarnya. Dia menikmati waktunya berlama-lama denganku. Dengan hati-hati melepas baju kaus & celana pendekku. Dia menjilati setiap inci tatoku di pinggul, menggigit-gigit di sayap iblis hitam yang mengelilingi gambar hati berwarna hitam dengan semua nama mereka tertulis di dalamnya dengan tinta berwarna merah. "―Sungguh seksi sekali."

Geramnya sebelum membalik tubuhku sehingga dia bisa member perhatian lebih jelas tato yang menghiasi sebagian besar punggungku. Sayap iblis yang berwarna gelap, menggambarkan aku sebagai iblis bersayap itu dengan penulisan gaya Gothic yang menyebutku adalah―Milik dari Bangtan, ditulis dengan huruf Goth.

Kurasakan kejantanannya menyenggolku, meluncur di sepanjang celah pantatku dan aku melebarkan kakiku tanpa ragu.

"Kau belum siap untuk aku melakukan itu, baby. Pantat perawanmu itu harus dijinakkan perlahan. Terutama ketika aku keras seperti ini...Belum pernah aku sekeras ini, baby. Tidak pernah! Semuanya untukmu..."

Dia menggigit bahuku. Aku menjerit dari kenikmatan murni dari rasa sakit sedikit yang mendalam di antara kakiku. Ketika dia membalik tubuhku kembali ke punggungku dan menyerang bibirku lagi, terlihat hilang dalam cecapan rasaku.

Dia menangkup payudara kecilku ditangan besarnya, membuatku merona. Dia terbiasa dengan payudara yang besar daripada punyaku. Jimin adalah pecinta payudara dan aku tahu bahwa punyaku tidak memukau dia sebelumnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia menyukainya.

Mulutnya meninggalkan mulutku dan menelan hampir keseluruhan salah satu payudaraku saat dia mengisap putingku ke dalam mulut panasanya. Aku menjerit, menyukai sensasi tarikan yang ditimbulkan saat dia menghisap. Jemarinya menarik putingku yang lain, tidak mau melewatkannya sedikit pun. Setelah beberapa menit, mulutnya berpindah ke payudaraku yang lain sementara jemarinya bergerak meluncur ke bawah, membelai sepanjang pusarku dan semakin turun.

Ketika dia mencapai kewanitaanku, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat saat jemarinya membuka lipatanku. Sebuah erangan tersiksa keluar dari mulutnya. "―Sungguh basah untukku."

Dia tampak terpesona dengan rambut pubisku. Aku selalu membersihkannya dengan waxing kecuali pada bagian yang disebut orang-orang garis landasan di sepanjang lipatan luarku. Dari cara dia menatapku begitu intens pada rambut pubis keriting pirangku, aku mengambil kesimpulan dia menyukainya. "―Apakah rasamu sama bagusnya dengan aromamu, baby?"

Sebelum aku bisa menjawabnya, dia telah pindah dan memposisikan mulutnya diklitorisku. Aku menjerit saat dia menghisap pusat intiku dengan mulut panasnya. Punggungku melengkung dari ranjang saat dia menghisap dan terus menghisap hingga aku tak bisa bertahan lagi dan akhirnya orgasme dimulutnya. Cairanku melimpah ruah dipintu kewanitaanku dan dia merintih sambil membersihkanku hingga tetes terakhir.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya berkilauan dengan bukti gairahku. Jimin tidak bersusah payah untuk mengelapnya ketika dia menciumku. Rasaku di lidahnya sungguh memalukan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian aku dapat merasakan seutuhnya hal itu dan mengerang akan betapa eksotisnya rasa ini.

Dia berbaring terlentang dan membawaku ke atasnya. "Katakan kau milikku" Tuntutnya.

"―Aku milikmu." Jawabku tanpa keraguan. "―Semuanya untukmu, Jimin!"

"―Bawa aku ke dalam dirimu, baby. Jadikan aku bagian darimu."

Jika aku bisa berhenti berpikir sejenak, aku mungkin akan menyarankan kondom. Tapi saat ini aku mungkin telah terlalu terangsang. Pengaman adalah hal paling jauh yang ada di pikiranku saat aku meluncur turun ke kejantanannya.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan menelan balik tangisan kesakitanku saat dia mencoba menerobos penghalang keperawananku. Dia terengah-engah saat aku memulai gerakan turun sampai ke dasar. "―Begitu nikmat. Sungguh sangat ketat." Desisnya.

Tangannya dipinggulku menahanku untuk tetap stabil. "Tahan sebentar, cantik. Jika kau bergerak sekarang aku akan mempermalukan diriku dan meledak terlalu cepat di dalammu."

Aku dengan senang hati memberinya semua waktu yang dia butuhkan karena aku sendiri sedang berjuang untuk menampungnya. Aku membungkuk ke depan hingga putingku menelusuri dadanya dan menciumnya. Lidahnya bergelut dengan lidahku dan kurasakan otot intiku mengendur, membuatnya pas untuk diatur. Aku mulai bergerak diatasnya tapi tangannya mengencang dipinggulku, memaksaku untuk tetap diam.

"―Belum sekarang." Ucapnya. "―Aku terlalu dekat untuk keluar."

"Jimin!" Aku perlu bergerak sekarang. Aku terbakar lagi untuknya.

Memahami kebutuhanku, ibu jarinya menggosok klitorisku. Aku berteriak menikmatinya. "―Kumohon. Aku hampir sampai.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya di pinggulku dan aku mulai bergerak maju dan mundur dengan hati-hati. Otot dalamku menegang saat pelepasanku mulai dekat. Jempolnya terus menggosok dan memutar dengan cepat di atas klitorisku, memburuku hingga aku sampai ke tepian jurang orgasme.

"―Jimin!" Aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. "―Sialan, Jimin!"

"―Baby...!" Punggungnya melengkung saat melepaskan dirinya di dalam diriku.

Aku jatuh di dada kerasnya, mencoba untuk bernafas. Lengannya mendekapku erat dan dia mencium bahuku. "―Sungguh menakjubkan." Gumamnya setengah tertidur.

Aku tersenyum di atas dadanya yang berkeringat basah sambil mengangguk setuju.

Pada saat aku telah bisa mengatur napas, Jimin telah terlelap. Aku benci meninggalkannya, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa tinggal sehingga aku turun dari atas tubuhnya. Dia mengigau sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kupahami saat dia berguling menjauh dariku. Aku cepat-cepat berpakaian dan pergi meninggalkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya ketika berprilaku seperti Jimin yang telah lama kukenal, aku tahu dia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Sebagian kecil diriku mati perlahan didalam, namun sebagian besarnya terlihat lega. Aku tak bisa menghadapinya bila dia tiba tiba memperlakukanku berbeda karena kejadian spontan dimana aku terlalu lemah untuk berkata tidak.

 **TBC**

Note : Masih pada hidup ?

ps: udah pada liat star 360 bts ? itu syub kok ekspresinyanya ga bisa dijaga pas chim dance haaaaaaaa apa kabar hati para shipper ?


	10. Chapter 9

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 9**

Sekarang saat aku duduk memakai sebuah baju rumah sakit, menatap pria yang kucintai setelah sebelumnya berteriak padanya bahwa ia adalah ayah dari anakku, aku tidak bisa mengatasi rasa malu yang melandaku. Aku mengambil keuntungan dari seseorang yang aku cintai, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memilikiku begitu menyeluruh.

Air mata mengalir di wajahku dan aku tak bisa menahan isakan pelan yang keluar dariku. Semua kemarahan tampaknya menguap dari Jimin. Dia jatuh dalam pelukan Hoseok, menyebabkan pria besar itu hampir menjatuhkannya.

"Apa?" Dia berbisik.

"Kau, Jimin." Isakku. "Kau adalah ayahnya."

"Tidak...aku..." Dia menggeleng. "―tidak..."

Hatiku lebih hancur lagi karena aku tahu bahwa dia tak akan pernah menjadi kekasihku jika dia tidak mabuk, jika ia tidak berpikir bahwa aku adalah orang lain. Ya Tuhan, aku orang yang hina. Tidak lebih baik dari seorang pemerkosa yang mengambil keuntungan dari seorang gadis yang mabuk. Aku menerima dia untuk berkata 'tidak'.

Dan aku tahu bahwa Jimin akan berteriak 'tidak' padaku kalau ia tahu bahwa aku adalah gadis yang berhubungan seks dengannya malam itu.

Aku menyeka wajahku, membenci air mataku. "Ya, Jimin."

"Ini adalah mimpi. Aku memimpikannya." Dia tersentak menjauh dari Hoseok, mendorong Taehyung yang menghalangi jalannya dan jatuh berlutut di sampingku. "―Benarkah?"

Menolak untuk menatap matanya aku menggeleng. "Maafkan aku, Jimin. Maaf aku mengambil keuntungan darimu. Tolong...tolong jangan membenciku." Kata yang terakhir keluar berupa bisikan serak.

Suasana di sekitar ruangan ini begitu hening bahwa kupikir mungkin yang lain telah meninggalkan kami dan aku tidak memperhatikannya. Tapi ketika Taehyung mulai terkekeh dan para saudara prianya segera bergabung aku tahu bahwa aku tidak mendapat keberuntungan. Aku memberikan tatapan paling dinginku pada mereka.

"Hal ini tidak lucu! Aku seperti memperkosanya."

Sekarang ini Jimin yang terkekeh dan aku ternganga, tidak dapat memahami bagaimana ini menjadi sesuatu yang lucu. Ketika ia melihat betapa kesalnya aku dia berhenti tertawa padaku dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayolah, Yoongi. Tidak mungkin kau mengambil keuntungan dariku. Dan ini bukanlah pemerkosaan ketika itu hubungan suka sama suka, sayang."

"Kau tidak tahu itu aku. Kau berpikir bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari fans jalangmu." Air mata lebih banyak lagi mengalir di wajahku.

Matanya menyipit padaku. "Apa yang kau katakan! Aku mungkin mabuk, tapi aku tahu siapa dirimu, Yoongi. Aku telah bermimpi tentang hal itu jauh lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Itu sebabnya ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya aku hanya berpikir itu adalah mimpi. Sebuah mimpi basah, tentu saja, tapi masih hanya sebuah mimpi."

Para pria yang lain membuat kebisingan dan Taehyung memberi Jimin tatapan tajam. "Terlalu banyak info, bung. Terlalu banyak info. Kami tak perlu tahu apa-apa tentang itu."

Kata-katanya membuat aku syok. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa dinding yang telah kubangun di sekeliling hatiku runtuh perlahan. Jimin tahu bahwa itu aku. Malam itu, malam indah itu yang telah menghantuiku selama berbulan-bulan saat dia bercinta denganku—bukan dengan salah satu jalang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya! Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata, mulut dan pikiranku tak tahu bagaimana untuk bekerja sama saat ini. Jadi aku hanya duduk di sana di tempat tidur rumah sakit dan menatap dengan mata terbelalak pada ayah dari anakku.

"Yoongi..."

Pintu terbuka dan memotong apapun yang hendak ia katakan. Seorang perawat masuk mendorong kursi roda di depannya. Dia tidak terlihat senang. Dari kerutan permanen di sekitar bibir dan matanya kupikir wanita ini jarang tertawa dalam lima puluh tahun kehidupannya.

"Nah, karena semua teriakan telah berhenti saya pikir aman untuk masuk tanpa takut kehilangan anggota tubuhku. Apakah Anda membutuhkan bantuan untuk ganti pakaian Nona Min ?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan ia mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya pada para priaku. "Saya sarankan menempatkan mobil Anda di sekitar pintu masuk utama sehingga kita bisa memulangkan wanita muda ini."

Namjoon meringis. "Aku akan pergi memanggil taksi." Aku memberinya senyuman. "Terima kasih."

Perawat itu, aku menjulukinya Si Galak karena dia mengingatkanku pada kurcaci dari Kisah Putih Salju dengan rambut abu-abu dan perawakan pendeknya, mengusir yang lain keluar dari ruangan. "Dia perlu berpakaian. Saya tidak peduli apa hubungan kalian dengan, dia tidak mengganti pakaian dengan adanya kalian di sini."

Jimin memelototi wanita tua kecil itu dan aku tahu bahwa dia akan mungkin menggeram pada wanita itu jadi aku meraih tangannya dan sedikit meremasnya.

"―Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan keluar dalam beberapa menit."

Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di bahu Jimin. "Mari kita pergi, bung. Ada banyak waktu untuk bicara nanti. Dia tidak akan ke mana-mana.‖ Jimin dengan bahu tegang mengikuti Hoseok keluar pintu dengan Taehyung mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Di pintu Taehyung berhenti dan melirik ke arahku. "Kami akan berada di luar. Oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan menunggu sampai pintu ditutup di belakang mereka sebelum meraih pakaian yang kukenakan malam sebelumnya. Pakaianku terlipat rapi di lemari kecil yang juga sebuah nakas disamping tempat tidur kecil yang tidak nyaman. Perawat membantuku karena kakiku masih gemetar.

"Kamu perlu banyak istirahat, sayang." Kekasaran dalam suara Galaknya sudah hilang sekarang.

"Aku akan pergi untuk liburan hari ini. Aku berencana untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain berbaring di pantai di bawah sinar matahari yang hangat."

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Hanya saja jangan terlalu banyak terkena sinar matahari. Itu tidak baik untuk bayinya."

Aku terhuyung, menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu apa yang baik atau tidak untuk bayiku. Air mata segar menusuk di mataku. Aku tak ingin menyakiti bayi perempuanku dengan cara apapun, sama sekali. Setelah masa kecil yang aku alami di mana ibuku bertindak kejam padaku, aku bersumpah untuk memastikan bahwa anakku hanya tahu cinta dan kasih sayang. Aku menarik keluar foto yang teknisi berikan padaku malam sebelumnya dari saku celana jeansku di mana aku menyembunyikannya sehingga para priaku tidak akan melihatnya dan merapikan tepian foto itu.

"Ada situs web yang tak terhitung jumlahnya yang dapat kau kunjungi untuk mengetahui apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan pada kehamilan pada setiap tahap."

Perawat menyarankannya saat dia membantuku duduk ke kursi roda. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil menahan pintu terbuka dan mendorongku keluar tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan membuka internet, sudah mengetik kata kunci di mesin pencari sehingga aku bisa melihatnya nanti.

Para pria bersandar di dinding ketika kami keluar. Taehyung mengerutkan dahi ke arahku ketika ia melihat ponselku. "Sialan, jangan! Kau akan beristirahat, bukan bekerja."

Dia merebut telepon dari tanganku sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan mematikannya.

"Tapi aku tidak..."

"Apa itu?" Jimin mengangguk ke gambar yang telah tergenggam di tanganku.

Aku menyodorkannya pada Jimin saat yang lain melangkah ke sisiku sementara perawat mendorongku menuju lift. "―Ini gambar USG si bayi."

Aku menggigit bibir saat ia meraih foto mengkilap itu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Saat ia menatap untuk pertama kalinya gambar anak kami, aku mengamatinya dengan cermat. Dia tampak pucat, mata biru esnya berkaca-kaca, tapi aku melihat senyum kecil tersungging dibibirnya saat ia menatap pada foto di tangannya yang besar. "Indah." Bisiknya.

Semua orang diam saat lift turun ke bawah. Taehyung berdiri sebelah kiriku, jari-jarinya mengelus leherku untuk menenangkan sementara Hoseok menyandarkan kepala di dinding lift dan menutup matanya.

Jimin tampak asyik dengan gambar anaknya sambil terus menatap pada foto itu. Ketika perawat mendorongku keluar Namjoon sudah mendapatkan dua taksi yang menunggu kami. Dia menahan pintu yang pertama terbuka untukku.

Seolah-olah aku orang cacat Jimin melangkah maju saat aku mulai berdiri dan mengangkatku, menempatkanku di taksi dengan lembut sebelum meluncur di sampingku. Hoseok membuka pintu dan meluncur di sisi lainku meninggalkan Namjoon dan Taehyung untuk mengambil taksi kedua.

Perjalanan menuju hotel tampak seperti memakan waktu lama sekali dan karena bagi Chanyeol tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menempatkanku ke ruang gawat darurat malam sebelumnya. aku bertanya-tanya seberapa cepat dia telah mengemudi. Aku menggelengkan kepala memikirkan hal itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak ada." Aku tahu lebih baik menyembunyikannya daripada menyuarakan pikiranku. Para priaku secara berlebihan melindungiku dan akan mengejutkan Chanyeol jika mereka tahu bahwa ia telah mengemudi seperti dalam balapan Indianapolis 500 sementara aku berada dalam kendaraan yang sama. Dan mungkin mereka tidak perduli bahwa aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar pada saat itu.

Tapi memikirkan keterampilan para rocker itu mengemudi membuatku bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Aku tidak melihat dia bahkan sebelum para pria tiba malam sebelumnya. "Dimana Chanyeol?"

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Jangan pedulikan."

Hoseok mendesah. "Dia mendapat telepon dari Baekhyun dan mengatakan ia sedang menuju kembali ke Busan. Dia berpesan padamu bahwa dia berharap kau segera merasa lebih baik dan menghubunginya ketika kau sudah mampu."

Oh.‖Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Baekhyun menghubungi karena ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku ingin mengirimi pesan padanya untuk bertanya tapi tidak bisa karena Taehyung masih menyimpan ponselku. Raut wajahnya mengatakan padaku bahwa meminta Jimin agar aku bisa menggunakan ponselnya hanya akan membawaku dalam masalah, jadi aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mendesah.

 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 10

**Cast : GS!Min Yoongi. Park Jimin. Kim Taehyung. Kim Namjoon. Jung Hoseok.**

 **Rate : M for harsh-word. Violent scene. Emm Sexual content.**

 **Warning!**

 **Cerita ini (lagi-lagi) remake. Kali ini Karya Terri Anne Browning. Novel Terjemahan yang sudah lama terkenal sekali ,salah satu best-selling. Disini Yoongi lebih muda 10tahun dari pada cast lainnya dan tentu saja GS yaa. Setting dan Nama cast ku rubah sesuai kebutuhan remake wkwk but alur tetap seperti apa adanya novel ini dibuat dan BIG WARNIG! Disini bener-bener dengan kehidupan liberal (minuman keras-one night stand-kalimat profokatif) ,so yang gak suka membayangkan member Bangtan jadi so-liberal ,get ur ass off babe!**

 **Jadi ,pengen hidup bersama member Bangtan versi Rocker dan Band ? here we go~~**

 **Bab 10**

Ini tidak mudah tapi entah bagaimana aku mendapatkan lima tiket untuk kami semua dalam penerbangan ke Jeju malam itu. Dari sana perjalanan ke rumah pantai kami memakan waktu satu jam. Aku menyewa sebuah SUV besar yang bisa menampung kami semua ditambah koper barang-barang kami kemudian mengatur agar sisanya dikirim ke rumah. Hoseok mengemudi sementara Namjoon dan Taehyung naik di baris ketiga sehingga aku bisa berbaring di kursi panjang di belakang.

Sudah larut malam dan aku lelah. Kami tidak banyak bepergian menggunakan pesawat, kecuali para priaku harus berada di sebuah acara penghargaan atau sesuatu seperti premier film yang hanya melepaskan kami dari rangkaian tur kami untuk satu atau dua hari.

Aku benci terbang, aku selalu mengalami mual dan menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu dengan kantong di tanganku atau di kamar mandi. Itu tidak membuat morning sickness yang aku alami lebih baik dan pada saat kami telah mendarat para pria mengancamku dengan mengunjungi rumah sakit lain. Tapi ketika aku mampu menanggulangi rasa mualku dengan meminum fizzy lemon lime soda mereka tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Pada saat kami sampai di rumah pantai, yang secara teknis hanya sebuah pondok besar, aku tertidur. Lengan yang kuat mengangkat aku dan aku tidak repot-repot untuk membuka mataku saat kau membungkuskan lenganku di leher Jimin dan tertidur lagi.

Cahaya pagi yang cerah membanjiri jendelaku. Aku mengulurkan tangan untuk tambahan bantal dan menariknya ke atas kepalaku untuk menghalangi cahaya yang terang. Kandung kemihku memprotes ketika aku mencoba untuk kembali tidur dan aku duduk perlahan agar perutku tidak memiliki terlalu banyak alasan untuk membenciku.

Sepintas kamarku itu indah. Langit-langit berkubah, pintu Prancis yang menuju balkon, dinding krem dengan karpet cokelat lembut. Sebuah TV enam puluh inci tergantung di dinding di seberang tempat tidurku, yang terbungkus selimut dan seprai yang berwana beige dan krem yang nyaman.

Aku berdiri, melangkah ke kamar mandi yang terhubung dengan kamar. Aksen hijau laut menghiasi dinding, lilin-lilin ada dimana-mana dengan aroma segar kapas dan bunga melati. Ada bak mandi jacuzzi dan sebuah shower pribadi. Aku tahu dari perjelajahan di dunia maya saat online bahwa ini adalah kamar tidur utama dan kamar mandi karena satu-satunya dengan jacuzzi dan bertanya-tanya apakah para pria telah menempatkan aku di sini karena kemewahan itu.

Jika demikian aku benci untuk memberitahu mereka bahwa aku tidak bisa menggunakan jacuzzi karena aku hamil. Tetapi pikiran bijaksana mereka menghangatkan hatiku. Tersenyum aku menggunakan kamar mandi untuk mandi dengan cepat. Perutku menggerutu untuk makanan dan aku punya keinginan gila ini untuk bacon dan bubur jagung keju.

Di lantai bawah aku menemukan dapur modern dengan granit cantik di atas konter dapur dan peralatan dari stainless steel. Sesuai permintaanku kulkas dan dapur terisi penuh dengan makanan dan minuman ringan. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan bacon atau bubur jagung dimanapun. Aku tidak meminta barang barang itu, aku bahkan tidak memakan bubur jagung lagi sejak aku masih kecil.

Perutku menggeram dan aku mendesah. Tidak ada lagi yang terdengar menarik. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memakan makanan yang lain jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan bacon dan bubur jagung keju.

Menarik keluar Sprite aku membuka botol itu dan meneguknya sedikit.

"Pagi, Yoong." Namjoon datang melalui pintu geser yang mengarah luar.

Dia penuh keringat karena baru saja selesai berjalan di pantai.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Dia bertanya sambil membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sebotol air.

"Aku lapar." Kataku dengan sedikit cemberut.

"Itu kabar baik." Dia terduduk di kursi di meja dapur. "Dapatkah kamu membuatkan aku sesuatu juga?"

"Kita tidak punya bubur jagung."

Ada getaran dalam suaraku dan gilanya sebuah air mata lolos dari mata kiriku. Aku akan menangis jika tidak mendapatkan bubur jagung? Apa-apaan ini! Namjoon, melihat air mataku cepat untuk menenangkanku. Dia mengambil tanganku dan memberinya sedikit remasan. "Jadi buatlah sesuatu yang lain, sayang."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin bubur jagung" Bisikku. "Aku kira ini semacam keinginan gila dalam kehamilan karena aku tidak berpikir aku bisa makan apa pun. Aku ingin bacon dan bubur jagung keju...Sama seperti yang dibuat oleh ibuku ketika dia benar-benar sadar."

Dadaku sakit hanya karena berpikir tentang ibuku, menyebabkan rasa sakit yang mendalam menyeruak keluar dan aku mulai tersedu-sedu.

Namjoon yang malang kebingungan. Aku mendengar langkah kaki yang bergegas ke dapur. Suara marah Taehyung menuntut untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi dan kemudian lengan yang kuat melilitku.

"Yoong? Apa yang salah sayang?"

Tapi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya jadi aku hanya membenamkan wajahku di lehernya dan terus menangis. Aku tidak menangis untuk ibu aku ketika dia meninggal. Pada waktu itu aku sudah sangat lega. Dia adalah mosnter dari jenis terburuk. Aku menjadi sasaran pukulannya secara teratur. Tumbuh di sebuah trailer yang selalu ada setengah botol-botol minuman kosong tergeletak di sekeliling dengan pipa ganja dan jarum heroin, mengherankan bahwa aku ternyata tumbuh setengah normal.

"Dia ingin bubur jagung." Aku mendengar Namjoon menjelaskan kepada Taehyung. "Dengan bacon dan keju seperti yang dulu dibuat oleh ibunya."

"Jadi pergilah dapatkan dia bubur jagung terkutuk dan bacon itu, Namjoon!" Teriak Taehyung, putus asa.

Dia mengangkatku dan kemudian duduk dan menempatkanku di pangkuannya. Aku mendengar Namjoon bergerak cepat kemudian membanting pintu belakang saat ia berlari keluar.

"Yoongi, tidak apa-apa. Kami akan membuatkanmu bubur jagung, saying"Dia mengoyangku sekarang, suaranya yang ia digunakan untuk menyakiti hal-hal kecil.

Aku menggeleng. "Itu tidak akan sama. Itu tidak akan terasa sama. Dia membuatnya begitu baik. Aku menyukai bubur jagung itu. Itu adalah favoritku."

"Oh, Yoongi." Dia menghembuskan napas frustrasi. "Sayang, dia hampir tidak ingat jelas sembilan puluh lima persen dari waktunya. Mengapa kamu bahkan berpikir tentang dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku terisak lebih kencang. "Dia jahat dan aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan dia masuk dalam pikiranku. Tapi...dia adalah ibuku, Taehyung"

Hidungku berair. Dan tanpa berpikir aku menyekanya di bahunya sambil dia terus menggoyangkan tubuhku yang gemetar. "Yang bisa aku pikirkan adalah betapa aku ingin semangkuk bacon dan bubur jagung dengan keju buatannya."

"Oke, sayang. Aku bersumpah kita akan mendapatkannya, dan aku akan bekerja keras hingga rasanya sama seperti yang kau inginkan...Hanya tolonglah berhenti menangis. Kau membuatku bersedih." Ada sedikit getaran dalam suaranya dan aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat mata cokelat besarnya yang basah.

Tangisanku berhenti. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa rasa sakitku ini rasa sakitnya juga. "M-m-maaf."

"Apakah ini bagian dari hormon-hormon kehamilan yang aku dengar?‖ Dia bertanya sambil menjalankan tangan di atas kepala. "Karena jika hal itu penyebabnya aku tidak berpikir aku akan bertahan lama dengan omong kosong ini."

Aku tertawa. "Aku rasa begitu...Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang ibuku. Hal ini begitu kacau. Aku tidak suka ini. Benci bahwa aku telah menghabiskan waktu meski cuma sedetik menangisi si jalang yang jahat itu."

Aku meringis mengusap mataku dengan punggung tanganku dan menyadari bahwa kemeja Taehyung basah oleh air mata dan ingusku. "Oh. Maaf tentang kemejamu."

Dia menariknya di atas kepalanya dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan wajahku. "Ini hanya kemeja, sayang. Lihat, sekarang lebih baik. Yoongi-ku yang cantik kembali lagi."

Dia mengecup keningku dan bergerak sehingga aku kembali duduk sendiri dan dia

berdiri. "Aku butuh kopi."

Jimin baru saja bergabung dengan kami, sepasang celana tidur menggantung di pinggul rampingnya, ketika Namjoon datang dengan dua kantong belanja. Dia tampak lebih dari sekedar kehabisan napas sekarang setelah berlari. "Aku membeli semua bubur jagung yang mereka punya,Yoong. Masing-masing satu jenis. Aku tidak tahu apakah kita mendapatkan keju atau apapun yang kamu inginkan. Jadi aku membeli jenis yang berbeda. Dan aku berharap bacon-nya cukup."

Aku melemparkan tanganku di sekelilingnya, tidak peduli bahwa ia masih bermandi keringat. "Terima kasih, Namjoon."

Dia benar-benar berlebihan tapi dia begitu manis, mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan karena aku telah begitu sedih.

Dia mencium pipiku. "Apa pun asalkan kau senang, sayang."

"Ada apa tentang bubur jagung?" Tanya Jimin, menambahkan gula ke cangkir kopinya. "Aku kelaparan."

"Yoongi ingin bacon dan bubur jagung dengan keju." Kata Taehyung sambil membuka sebungkus bacon dan melemparkannya ke dalam panci di atas kompor.

"Jadi Yoongi akan mendapatkan bacon dan bubur jagung keju." Dia mengedipkan mata padaku saat ia mulai menempatkan sisa belanjaan. "Seperti yang ibunya buat."

 **TBC**

Note : sigh…Yoongi is The Absolute Princess here!

yook yg minat boleh banget cek profilku ,ada ff baru hehe

review?


End file.
